


hey there, daydreamer!

by deitys_day



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, How can I tag this and make it make sense, Lancer will call Susie and Y/N mom at some point, Possession, Reader goes by she/her pronouns, Susie being pissy, half crackfic, half serious fic, it won't be graphic, kris goes by he/him, reader says they wanna go home three times i think, take a shot everytime i say sleeper instead of y/n, there will be fighting, they're not important so you can replace them if you want, unofficial relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deitys_day/pseuds/deitys_day
Summary: "And so you daydream so you can escape?" He asked in his usual deep, monotone voice.I nod. "Yeah, pretty much.""Get a proper sleep schedule and you wouldn't have to.""Yeah, well, sleep wasn't there for me when I was laying in my bed at three o'clock in the morning."Or? In which three teenagers fall down a broken closet and meet an innocent goat who takes them to places no one ever could.
Relationships: Kris (Deltarune)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. . . .

ARE YOU

**T H E R E ?**

_the voice is loud. it shoots a shiver throughout your body as you feel the vibrations from it._

ARE WE

**C O N N E C T E D ?**

_a heart appears, it's small but stands out against the vast empty space that surrounds you. it beats in sync with your breathing, abruptly stopping when you reach out to touch it._

EXCELLENT, TRULY.

NOW WE MAY BEGIN.

_the heart disappears once you make contact with it, spreading out into various colors as it traverses into the black space and out of your view._

YOU MUST CREATE YOUR VESSEL.

_in an attempt to speak, you open your mouth. your vocal chords are weak and seem to have a strain on them, yet it doesn't hurt._

_an array of colors present themselves in front of you. tapping on one curiously, white specs collect to form the shape of a person, what you believed were the eyes light up with the color you selected._

YOUR EYES? YOU CHOOSE E/C?

_you nod before another palette replaces the first. you do the same as you had done the last time._

YOUR HAIR? YOU CHOOSE H/C?

_you complete the process a few more times until the person in front of you is filled with color and has clothes placed over themselves._

EXCELLENT, WE HAVE CREATED A WONDERFUL VESSEL.

LET US SHAPE ITS MIND AS YOUR OWN.

_instead of colors, you were presented with a list of foods that you held close to your heart._

_as though on instinct, you reach out and choose one._

IT'S PREFERRED FOOD? P/F?

_though bigger this time, another palette of colors appears._

IT'S FAVORITE COLOR? F/C?

PLEASE, GIVE IT A GIFT.

_the next time the voice speaks, it sounds much more contained. it's close to you, it feels as though it's behind you. taking a cautious look over your shoulder, your greeted with even more empty space._

how do you feel about your creation?

_(it will not hear.)_

have you answered honestly?

you acknowledge the possibility of pain and obliviousness.

_you offer the voice another nod._

understood.

name you vessel.

_you mouth out a name, though you're not sure what you said yourself._

**y/n**

an interesting coincidence.

what about the creator?

your own name.

_the voice doesn't repeat after you this time. you're caught in a long silence and assume it had left before they speak up once more._

of course.

**of course.**

**of course they differ.**

_the voice takes in a sharp breath as to say something before it gets muffled._

thank you for your time.

your answers.

your wonderful creation.

**go now, i have no use for you.**

**until later.**

**farewell,**


	2. chalk

The light shone through the leaves as you stared almost directly into the sun, the harsh rays bringing you out of your trance.

Your elbow was placed on the hard, wooden desk. The weight of your head forced the joint down which slowly made a bruise.

"Aye, Y/N." A deep, gravely voice called out. "Wake the fuck up." A rough and scaly hand swatted at your face.

Your E/C irises glanced to the right, staring at the purple Barney rip-off.  
  
  


**Y/N's Point of View**

"The hell do you want Susie?" I respond dryly, uninterested in whatever the school bully was selling.

She violently patted my back, leaning down so she could get a better view of my face. "Where's my shit?" A rabid grin broke out onto her face.

"Up your ass and around the crack. Now let me go back to sleep." Susie held a harsh grip on my forearm as dragging me up from my spot on the bench.

The ends of her mouth turned downward, making her smirk become a frown. "Right," The lizard snarled. "Just like how I didn't ask for your opinion. Give me the shit and we'll both be on our merry way, hun, you know this."

I reached into my bookbag and pulled out a zip-lock bag that contained several pieces of chalk. "This school bully image really did wonders for you, Suz."

Susie snatched it out of my hand quickly, then brought out her other hand expectantly. "Yeah, I know. Don't mean I'll be acting all buddy-buddy with you back home." She growls.

"We both know you will, babe." I mutter as I repeat the action, this time pulling out another bag. This time it held crushed pieces of chalk.

*** It looks like cocaine.**  
*** There's a high possibility Susie will snort it in her spare time.**  
*** She probably will.**  
*** Don't do drugs kids!  
* Geez, I sound dumb.**

She snatched that bag as well, the shit-eating grin returning to her face.

"'preciate it, slut." The lizard snarled, shoving both bags in her pockets and walking off. Before she was out of view, Susie threw back a wad of cash.

I got up with a slouch to grab the money. A small stumble almost caused me to fall.

*** While Susie does her wannabe drugs, I should head to class.**  
*** Alphys might get worried.**  
*** Probably not, 'm just a random kid she's gotta teach.  
* She won't even be able to teach without the chalk.  
* I should skip..**

**  
* No, no. Something tells me I should go.  
* Gut feeling?**

Still, in a rush, I stuff the cash into my bag and speedily walked to my locker.

*** As long as no one saw the deal and you don't leave evidence, you can't get** **in trouble.**  
*** Just like crimes..**  
  
  


**Kris' Point of View**

As Mom pulled into the school parking lot, Susie was walking around the side of the large building.

"Oh!" My goat mother gasped in shock. "Susie's here ear-" Just as the purple lizard appeared, she left.

"A-And she's gone.." Toriel said under her breath before sighing, getting out of the car. I followed in suite.

Once inside of the school, we hugged each other and went our separate ways.

Alphys was in the middle of teaching class when I reached the door of the classroom. "So, does everyone have a.." Her quiet and nasally voice was cut off by the sound of me opening the door.

"Oh..! K-Kris..!" The stubby reptile stuttered, bringing her hands in front of her body to hold them. "We thought you weren't coming to school today!"

*** She looks shocked.**  
*** She always was the shy type.**

"We're doing group projects this month.." Alphys said as a small smile adorned her face.

The teacher didn't have an idea as to what to say next. "Uhhhhmm.. So walk around—" She gestured around the small room of students. "— and find a partner, okay? We can take a couple.. minute break while you find one."

I silently nod, following her soft command.

My eyes trailed to Noelle, my feet following wherever my line of vision landed.

"Hey, Kris! What's up?" The deer girl quirked an eyebrow. "Didja lose your pencil again?" A delighted and helpful look grew on her face as she pulled out her small pencil pouch.

"Here, you want the candy-cane one or the one with lights on it?" Noelle asked, pulling out the mentioned pencils and holding them in front of my face.

I shook my head, pushing her hands back down so that they were laid down crumpled up on the desk.

Pointing my index finger between the two of us, I sign that I would like to be her partner.

"Huh? You want to be partners?" She asks for confirmation.

I nod.

"Ummm.. sorry.." Noelle quietly murmurs. "Berdly already asked me.."

*** Nerd bird..**  
*** Disappointed but not surprised.**

"But I could ask Ms. Alphys if we could make a group of three!"

The corner of my nose crinkled up as I flatten my hand to bring it up to my neck, waving it back and forth.

"Oh? I'm sure there's someone else you can ask!" The deer explained, meaning the conversation was over.

Berdly grappled onto my hand, forcing me to come in front of his desk.

"Ah, Kris." He sneered. "Late again I see."

"Hmm? You need a partner?" The bluebird asked rhetorically, already knowing the answer.

A grin grew on his annoying face. "Sorry, I'm already partners with the second smartest student."

*** Did he drag me over here really to say that..?**  
*** Berdly always was the true definition of petty.**

"Though.. wait!" He started, ready to spew something stupid. "Kris, now that I think about it.."

*** Please don't.**  
*** Don't think.**  
*** Don't think about me.**

A smile broke out onto Berdly's face. "Your skillset might help a _lot_ on this assignment!"

*** Was he not just dragging everyone in here down?  
** *** P, E, to the T-T, Y.**

"PFFT! _NOT!_ I actually want to get an _A_!"

*** Petty, aw, yeah, he's petty all the time.**

Everyone else in the room looked like they had a partner. Except for one kid.

*** Oh, sleeper girl.**

Walking up to her desk, I went unnoticed.

My shadow loomed over her yet she paid no mind.

I waited for a moment, hoping she would open her eyes at some point.

"May I help you.. Dreemur..?" She slurred out, cupping her palm to fit her chin.

*** Is she sleep talking or is she actually speaking to me?**

I pointed toward the wall filled with papers, fingering _Group assignment_ onto the desk.

Her eyes opened slightly so that they were squinted, she stared at me visciously.

"And you want to be my partner..?" I nodded.

Sleeper girl sighed heavily before holding out her right hand lazily.

"Y/N." She groaned as I took her hand.

Letting go of it, I quickly fingered _Kris_ into her palm.

The door busted open, like Thotiana, and almost broke.

Susie's figure stood in the doorway, almost taking up the whole space.

*** That's quite the amount of big dick energy you have there.**

"H-Hi, Susie." Alphys whimpered, cowering slightly into her corner.

The purple reptile stalked inside of the classroom.

".."

".. Am I late?"

Alphys took a moment to respond, shocked by the sudden set of dialogue from Susie.

"Ohh, n-no!" The teacher finally answered. "You're fine! We're just, uh.."

The mullet-wearing girl gave the older woman an expectant glare.

A shudder ran down Alphys' back. "Ch-choosing partners for the next group project, and.."

I grabbed Y/N's side, pushing her over towards one side of the chair. Hastily, I sat down on the other side, not in the mood to have Susie as a possible partner due to body language.

" _Bitch_.. _?"_ Sleeper cussed under her breath. I respond with a finger to my lips, telling her to be quiet.

"Ummm, Susie, you're with Kris!"

Susie's eyes lingered over to Sleeper and I.

"And Y/N." She said calmly.

The two stared each other down until Sleeper broke the silence with a rude comment.

"Hi, yes, hello. Welcome back. May I help you today, or do you need to get your eyes checked?" The girl snapped while pointing to the corner of her own.

Susie huffed and continued to stand in the middle of the entrance.

Alphys had a nervous look on her snout as she gazed from Susie to Sleeper.

Making the decision to ignore the one-sided banter, she continued on with class. "N-now that everyone's here today, I'll go ahead and write the lesson on the board!"

Alphys moseyed her way to the chalkboard with a waddle.

".."

She did a three-sixty and glanced over the students.

".. Uh.. H-has anyone seen the chalk?"

"This is the third time it's gone missing, and.."

Susie and Sleeper did a thing with their hands, it looked like they were doing finger guns.

"Y-you all know I can't start class without some!"

No one said anything.

"H-how about this? If no one speaks up.."

*** This is kind of both anti-climatic and climatic.**

"E-everyone gets in trouble!"

Same reaction from the class. Nothing.

"A-anyone? P-please?"

Sleeper hopped up, making her way towards the door.

"I'll go," She stated while grabbing Susie's forearm. "I'm taking this one with me."

Everyone watched the two exit, ideas already forming in their heads.

"K-Kris, can you please go to make sure they don't do anything _bad_? You are their partner after all.." Alphys said after a few seconds, turning her attention back to me.

"There might be a box in the supply closet," Noelle informed me, a mean look on her face.

I made an okay symbol with my hands before following after the two girls.

The duo hadn't made it too far before Susie turned around to the sound of the classroom door opening and closing.

She became alarmed as she stepped back ever so slightly.

".. Kris.."

".. Didn't see you there."

Susie muttered, Sleeper hummed nonchalantly after.

"I hope you didn't see anything just now, did you?" The monster asked, seemingly shoving something in her pocket.

Susie turned back around so that she and Sleeper were facing the same direction.

Just as quick as she turned around, she turned back to face me.

"Kris.."

The purple reptile called, walking up to me.

I backed up into a locker.

"Hey—" She snarled, grabbing my shirt and pushing me harder into the closed rectangle. "—quiet people piss me off."

A sadistic grin appeared on her face. "You think just 'cause you don't say anything.."

"I can tell _exactly_ what you're thinking." The grin jumped itself right off her face, but it was replaced with a mouthful of sharpened teeth.

The reptile put on an adenoidal voice, mocking me. " _It's all_ OVER _! I caught Susie eating_ ALL _the chalk!_ "

She continued, pressing her elbow up to my neck.

" _This was her_ LAST _chance! Now she'll_ FINALLY _be expelled!"_

*** God, Susie is a whole man.**

"Haha. . ." She growled, ready to choke me out. "Come on Kris, don't be shocked. You know it's true."

Susie continued until Sleeper jumped onto her back.

"Calm the down," Sleeper cooed, burying her face into the reptile's neck. "We got shit to do."

Susie snarled one last time at me before dropping my body to the ground, making it go limp.

The large teen turned, the smaller girl still dangling around her neck. Sleeper flexed her thighs up and down before finally wrapping her legs around Susie's waist.

My hand seemed to lift without my command and tried to go for Susie's tail. I quickly pulled it, not interested in picking a fight.

"Kris," The mullet-wearing girl called. "You've got a good mother. It'd be a shame to make her bury her child."

Sleeper coughed to stop Susie from threatening me anymore. She raised one hand up in a clenched fist, whooping cheerily.

Lowering her hand, she clapped. "Alright! Let's get this over with!" Her voice had a  
monotone feel to it.

"We'll get more chalk. Mosey back to class—" Susie jeered, turning her body back to mine. Sleeper, flew behind her, arms still around the reptile's neck in a death grip.

"—and then Kris.."

*** How long has it been since we left the class..?**

" _You'll_ do our project." She finished.

"How's that sound?"

*** Oh like you care.**

"Pretty bad too me, I'll gladly help even thou—"

"Don't bother answering." Susie turned around once again, cutting Y/N off again.

She sounded even more annoyed. "If you haven't gotten it by now.. Your choices don't matter."

Sleeper let out an aggravated groan, tightening her hold on Susie's neck as if she were trying to choke the larger teen out. "Hurry up and get to the closet. We have stuff we gotta do."

Susie nodded. "Yeah. Let's go freak." The purple reptile said, flicking her head forward as a to signal me to follow.

It took me a moment to get up, my body was still sore from the harassment of Susie's torment.

"God, can you walk any slower, or what?"

I pointed to Sleeper and shook my head. _What about her? Doesn't she walk slow too?_ I hoped my thoughts could come across through my movements.

"She loves me," Y/N hummed, nuzzling her head into Susie's. "So I can be on her back all I want and she not care."

Susie huffed, looking down at me with a judgmental look. "Not used to walking around without someone holding your hand?" She teased. "C'mon freak."

Traveling through the hallway towards the back end of the school, the three of us arrived at the closet.

Throughout the long and hushed walk, the two girls in front of me were talking. On occasion, Sleeper would slip out a giggle of some sort.

*** They have got to be dating..**

"Well, here's the closet. To bad.."

A shit-eating grin appeared on Susie's face.

"We were just having fun."

Y/N hopped off Barney's daughter's back and bounced slightly, placing a hand on her hip.

Susie burst open the door but backed away upon seeing how dark the closet was and how the hallway became so dark so quickly.

We were quiet, even though it was obvious I was.

"Hey, guys, is it me or.." Susie looked shocked because of the atmosphere.

Sleeper stood behind Susie and peeked her head out.

". . . Is it _really_ dark in there?" The reptile finished with a sweatdrop.

Bringing Y/N's body closer to her own, Susie turned to me. "What's the holdup, Kris? Are you gonna go in or what?"

I backed away rather quickly.

"FINE!" The reptile hissed, showing her sharp teeth. She also pushed Sleeper towards me.

"If you're gonna be a _WIMP_ , then I'll.."

A breeze of wind came from the closet.

Her bravery went away, but she kept the same face.

"We'll all go in at the same time!" Susie demanded.

Sleeper quietly cussed under her breath. " _She's got me all the way fucked up.._ "

I nodded, lightly grabbing and pushing onto the girl's shoulder.

We moved inside of the closet, and as expected, it was pitch black. The only thing visible was Susie's eyes.

"See? Why are you so scared?" Susie asked rhetorically once more.

Sleeper rolled her eyes. "Quite the hypocrite you are." She took a look around. "But there's nothing in here but papers.."

The reptilian nodded and followed the other teen's train of thought. "Let's try to find a light switch."

They bolted further into the closet, past the papers.

After a few seconds of searching, Susie huffed.

"That's weird.. I can't find a switch." She turned to face Y/N and I. "Guess it's further in."

Sleeper chirped in. "Maybe we could go back to class and get a flashlight from Alphys?" She suggested.

Susie nodded but was full of suspect. "Yeah. But.. Uhhh.. kind of big for closet, huh..?"

We headed back towards the entrance.

"You'd think we'd reached the end by now.. The closet is probably broken. There are no walls.." Sleeper whispered.

*** .. How is a closet broken—**

"If Alphys wants the chalk so bad, she can get it herself," Susie responded, still shaken from the current situation.

When we got closer to the door, they closed, locking us in.

Susie pushed past the two of us, almost knocking me back into Sleeper.

"Hey, this isn't funny!" She exclaimed. "LET US OUT!"

"LET. US.—"

Susie was suddenly cut off by the rumbling of the paper from underneath our feet.

*** This belongs on Paranormal Activities.**

The purple teen backed up towards me and Sleeper. "The floor, it's..!"

The paper started to crumble beneath our feet, making us back up with each one falling.

Susie stepped back, almost running Sleeper over. Sleeper stepped back towards me, pressing her body against mine.

Once all the way back, all the paper had finally fallen, making us fall with it.

Wrapping an arm around Sleeper's waist, it continued like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finally figured out how to use ao3 and im actually really happy


	3. a new world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i remember writing this and using random things to hit my word count lol

**Kris' point of view**   
  
  


A dull pain came from my lower body. To make it worse, the pressure was still there.

Without opening my eyes in fear of there being some abominable creature (even more than Susie perhaps), I shove the weight off of me, bringing my legs towards my body while waiting for the pain to fully pass.

*** ..**   
*** Oww..**   
*** Ahhh !!**

A groan left me as I wheezed out, pain already beginning to alleviate. I finally gain the courage to open my eyes. Only one though. I wasn't that brave. Looking to where the object was and see Sleeper, laying there.. crumpled on the floor..?

*** Is she dead?**   
*** Asleep?  
** *** Coma?  
* Brain damage?  
* Am I a witness of a murder?**   
*** Will Undyne charge me?**

Pushing my body off of the ground, I move over to where the female was laying. I kick her lightly, knowing full and well that wouldn't do anything in my favor. Though, she did sigh heavily so I guess that helped me not get a jail sentence.

*** So no murder sentence..**   
*** But is she in a coma..?**

This time, I kick Sleeper with more force.

No luck. . .

Wake. _Kick_. Up. _Kick_.

*** Just how hard of a sleeper is she?**

She moved onto her back.

I kick her like how I would kick Asriel whenever he spent to much time on the TV.

She sputtered.

*** Is Sleeper a secret car engine?**

The girl looked up at me, squinting her eyes as if I had five heads. After a few seconds she closed her eyes and slid onto her side. "Why're you blue? Bitch you look like a overgrown smurf." She snickered quietly while covering her head.

I audibly made a noise of confusion, looking down at my skin.

Just as she stated, my skin was blue and my sweater was replaced with knights armor.

That was the last of my problems honestly, I didn't feel like I had drowned or something, so I could push that problem to the back of my mind. I had to worry about finding a way back to school, or Susie, or someone who could tell else whatever was going on.

Seeing as Sleeper wouldn't be getting up anytime soon, I got to thinking on how to transport her.

*** Drag her or pick her up?**   
*** Which one would make me less suspicious if I were to come across someone?**   
*** Is anyone even down here?  
* It's below a closet, who _could_ be down here?**

In the long run, I decided hauling ass would be better than looking like I was dragging a dead body and have her yell at me.

I push Sleeper so she was back on her back, crouching and wrapping her legs around my waist.

*** Please.**   
*** I promise to never do anything dumb in my life after this.**   
*** I need to not lie to myself but still.**

I look behind and grab her wrists to wrap around my neck. I feel her grip tighten as a begin to stand up and place my hands on the bottom of her thighs.

*** Susie would be so much better at this..**   
*** Did she land somewhere else?**   
*** Did she die?**   
*** Oh my god, I'm the only one here who isn't knocked out.**

Taking a few shaky steps back and forth, I was able to get used to the extra weight. Admittedly, I was in fear that she would fall at some point during the walk.

I give her thighs a soft squeeze, making sure she was still with me. She responded with a small kick.

*** Ha.**   
*** Thigh go squish !!**

I've never been this close to a female now that I think about it. It felt weird holding someone like this as well.

The less I think about it, the less weird it feels I guess.

*** Count your steps.**   
*** There's nothing else to think about.**

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Six.

Seven.

Eight.

Nine.

Ten.

Eleven.

Twelve.

Thirteen.

Fourteen.

Fifteen.

Sixteen.

Seventeen.

Eighteen.

Nineteen.

Twenty.

Twenty-one.

Twenty-two.

Twenty-three.

Twenty-four.

Twenty-five.

Twenty-six.

Twenty-seven.

Twenty-eight.

Twenty-nine.

Thirty.

It took thirty steps for me to reach something strange.

A star.

A _fucking_ star.

Curiosity killed the Catty, but you never know until you try.

Walking up to it, I hold my hand over it hesitantly. A small box appears.  
  


*** At times, you see it flickering.**

*** The light only you can see.**

*** By second nature, you reach out, and. . .**

**Save** — **Return**  
  
  
  


I save.

*** What does saving even do?**

I went back onto walking, hiking Sleeper back up my back. At some point we passed by these grey, stick things that shook when I walked by them.

*** That's totally not in the least bit unsettling.**

I decided to speed up. There were only two, which was good.

Then there were four more. Two painted on eyes.

Eventually, we came across a waterfall. Sighing heavily, I carefully placed Sleeper down on the ground and turned around, taking in her new appearance.

She wasn't wearing the outfit she was wearing before we fell into the closet, but rather a F/C type of battle.. warrior.. type clothing? I only can figure it exposed some skin. Not enough to be scandalous, but it was still something.

"My back hurts," Y/N grumbled, arching her back to rub it. "'n' why're you staring? There isn't anything wrong."

Sleeper's eyes were still closed, but you could tell she was awake by the difference in her breathing. It was a in-pain type of ragged, but not as if she were out of breath.

Her eyes opened to a blank look as she stared past me, then into my bangs.

"Why do you look like a knight? What'd you see while I was out? Where'd you take us?" She spewed.

I shrugged and grabbed her palm.

 _Nothing much_ , I fingered. _Lotta weird stuff._

"Define weird?" Sleeper asked, an eyebrow raised as she placed one hand on the wall behind her to try and stand. I point back to where those sticks where, she leans forward to see them and huffs.

We stay like that for a moment before Sleeper sucks in one of her cheeks into her mouth, it seemed like she was rethinking her next words carefully.

With a suck of her tongue, she inhaled deeply. "Can.. can you speak.. or are you mute..? It would make the whole," Sleeper did a all-around motion with the arm that wasn't holding her up. "Conversation thing easier. Y'know?"

I paused.

*** Damn.**   
*** I really don't know.**

I coughed and nodded, still unsure myself. I brought a cupped hand up to my mouth and did an up-down motion with it.

"So you.. can speak but choose not to?"

I nodded.

She closed her eyes and leaned back. "Can you say something? To like.. Test it out..?"

*** Can I?**   
*** I should still try.**   
***It's been..**   
*** ..**   
*** ..**   
*** .. Eight years since I last spoke a full sentence.**   
*** Much less a word.**

I took a deep breath, my entire body shook with it.

". . ."

". . ."

". . . Hey. . ."

Was that a good first word after eight years?

I can't help but be disappointed.

Sleeper straightened her back with a grin on her face. "You should start an asmr channel. You have a nice voice." I turned away in embarrassment.

". . . Should. . . we. . ." I motioned towards the waterfall.

Sleeper nodded, putting her full weight on her legs. She only did so before almost collapsing. My arms shot out to try and catch her.

" Do you thing you can carry me? I guess my ankle kinda." It was her turn to do the weird motion with her hand.

". . . Sprained?" I asked, my voice is still new to me. Hearing it makes me slightly uncomfortable but I'll have to get used to it at some point.

"Yeah." She groaned. I made my way to Sleeper's side and picked her body up bridal style.

As soon as she was a few inches into the air, her arms wrapped around my neck in a light hold, which was unexpected.

After gingerly sitting down on the wet, murky, and dirty ground, I brought my knees up so Sleeper was flush against my chest. Placing my arms behind my body, I pushed off.

The fall wasn't as far as I was expecting, so I landed with a slight choke.

"Oh—" Sleeper coughed, not predicting the fall either. "All that for nothing." She snickered.

I huffed out a laugh and stood up, placing my hands back under Sleeper's back and knees.

There were two piles of white ash as we walked past.

There was also a fork in the road.

"Straight or left?" Sleeper asked.

". . . Straight."

*** More piles of ash.**   
*** I wonder how they got there. They don't have legs.**

I continued to advance forward, with Sleeper on occasion yawning.

There was a right turn and a hole in a wall. Something was glowing in the wall. Sleeper reached out and grabbed it.

We both looked down at it as she cradled it. "A glowshard..?" She murmured. "The fuck is that?" I shrugged and hitched Sleeper's body up beginning our trek again, but this time taking the left.

A literal heart came out of my body as it outlined red as white balls began to start flying at me, causing my instinct of fight or flight to trigger.

It didn't take us long to get past the obstacles, but after we did, another save point appeared.

*** You bathed your body in the light.**

*** A power shines within you, breaking through the darkness.**

*** Any pain you may have had melted away.**

*** (HP fully restored.)**

**Save** — **Return**  
  
  


I saved once more.

"What's that?" Sleeper asked curiously.

I shook my head and moved towards the sign. "Nothing." Setting Sleeper down in front of the sign, against the wall. Once she was down steadily, my attention was caught onto the shining objects.

" _In this land, only eyes blinded by darkness can see the way.."_ Sleeper read out loud. "Meaning," She scooted back. "Close the.. Middle and.. right..? Yeah, right eye."

I followed her instructions and, low-and-behold, a glass bridge appeared.

I did a one-eighty turn to collect Sleeper, only to see her doing grabby hands at me. "Hurry up. I wanna find something to eat." Huffing once more to replace a laugh, Sleeper found herself back inside of my arms with her own around my neck.

After finding my sense of balance once again, we crossed the glass bridge and saw another waterfall, following the same routine as the last one.

The piles of ash hadn't bothered us (yet), so I decide to leave them be. That was until the last one that was blocking our path.

All was fine until it was blown down.

"H-hey! B.. back off! Come any closer and I'll..!"

_It was Susie's Barnie looking ass._

".. K.. Kris!? Y/N!? Phew..." Susie instinctively took Sleeper into her arms. ".. Hey, don't scare me like that, dumbass!"

The amphibian snapped her sight down towards Sleeper. "And what happened to you?! Why's he carrying you!"

Sleeper blew air out of her mouth and averted her eyes. "You see what had happened was that my ankle said yeet during the fall."

"Jesus fuckin' Christ," Susie cussed. "Be more damn careful. I'm not paid enough to take care of your reckless ass." She said in an annoyed tone as she turned around and walked off.

Sleeper scoffed. "You aren't paid shit. You do this on your own free will."

"Shut it." The purple-themed monster threatened.

The human in her arms gave her a look of disbelief. "Last time I checked you weren't my mom. Eat my ass."

Susie and Sleeper continued to speak with each other as Barnie walked. I just trailed behind them. The larger girl suddenly stopped and turned around, giving me a glare.

" _YOU_ got us into this mess. _YOU'RE_ getting us out." She said, walking behind me, leaving me to lead the party of a dinosaur and a cripple.

Susie soon huffed. "Oh my god. Nevermind. You walk _WAY_ to slow."

"Cut him some slack Suz," Sleeper said calmly. "He did carry me this entire time so give him props. Kris deserves some rest."

The purple dildo rolled her eyes. "Fine, but we're still going ahead." She said before speed walking on.

Another waterfall later, I caught up with the duo.

Sleeper leaned her head back to look at me. "Hey, Kris. There's someone up there waving at us."

"Any idea what they want..?" Susie continued.

Two white spades fell down at us.

"R-run, Kris!" Susie yelled, and for once? I agree with her.

Every spade that came close to hitting us was deflected by a small, F/C shield.

We reached another damn waterfall.

"Kris, down here!"

We fell down the waterfall.

This time around, a larger shield of the same color covered the three of our bodies. The area surrounding us got lighter as the shield dispersed and I reached the end of the waterfall.

Now, the end of the waterfall was darker, which completely contradicted what it had seen previously. Susie and Sleeper were nowhere to be seen which alarmed me even more.

I moved in the only available direction, right, and saw the duo I was previously looking for.

We were surrounded by predominately blue buildings that seemed to lean towards the streets.

"Oh, you're not dead. Sweet." Susie said with a small grin. Sleeper waved.

Susie turned back to the buildings. "Got any ideas as to what the heck this place is?"

I shook my head.

".. Me neither. Wonder if there's anyone in that building there..?" She handed Sleeper back to me, which shocked us both, before walking up to one of the buildings.

Susie checked every door but they only turned out to be locked. As she tried to break into one of the many buildings, Sleeper and I made out way back to the star.  
  


***In front of you, a castle looms beneath the empty town.**

***A black geyser emerges from it, piercing endlessly into the sky.**

***The power of this place shines within you.**

**Save** — **Return**  
  
  


I saved for the third time today.

*** Better take advantage of it while I still can.**

Barnie finally caught up to us as we walked inside of—

"A castle..?" Susie grunts. "Why the hell is there a castle inside a supply closet..?"

A disembodied voice spoke out to us.

**"Welcome, heroes. . . !"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was editing this then got lazy durin the last third of it


	4. prophecy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> s/n is species name

**Y/N's Point of View**   
  
  


**"Welcome, heroes..!"** A disembodied voice bellowed.

*** Sudden death?**  
 *** We** ** _just_** **got here and someone's trying to pick a fight.**  
 *** This world got me fucked up.**  
 *** I wanna go hoME** —

"Who's there!?" Susie had the audacity to yell right back.

*** I love her and all, but she's dying first if worst comes to worst.**

**" _Do not be alarmed.._ "** The voice said much more calmly this time around. **_"I am not your enemy._ "**

I scoffed dryly into the air. "Loud voice with no face or body screams murderer to me, to be honest."

 **"Please come forward, all three of you."** The voice ordered.

Surely but hesitantly, Kris took a step forward, and this alarmed me. I honestly didn't expect this of him.

"Welcome." A cloaked figure said as soon as Susie stepped forward as well. "I am the _prince_ of this _kingdom._." His voice was muffled.

"The _Kingdom of Darkness_."

My nose pinched up.

*** Is there some type of demonic shit that's gonna happen later?**   
*** My grandma taught me to not fuck with ghosts or demons.**   
*** I may know a few, but they're friendly..**

"Kris, Y/N, Susie.. There is a _legend_ in this land." I heard names and legend in that entire sentence.

Everything he says is confusing. "A legend that one day, three _heroes of light_ will arrive,"

*** Are we gonna die?**   
*** Are we supposed to sacrifice ourselves to some make pretend god to make their land peaceful again?**

"They shall fulfill the ancient prophecy, foretold by time and space." The cloaked figure continued with his little story. "Please, heroes.. Listen to my tale.."

Susie shook her head. "No," She stomped her head. "Hell no. I want to get home, not listen to some rando's idiot story."

The person stayed silent. "Umm, r-really? Are you sure? It's fairly important."

Before Susie could say anything, Kris moved the hand on my back to cut the lizard off. My arms went around his neck in a chokehold out of reflex.

"And.. Uhm in my opinion, it's a really nice _prophecy_! I think you'd quite like it!"

"Let the man speak so I don't kill Kris." I said, relaxing my grip on his neck. The male let out a choked breath.

Kris cleared his throat and placed his hand back, which allowed me to slide my elbows back around.

The lizard grumbled under her breath. "Fine, hurry up then."

"Phew!" The figure let out a sigh of relief. "Um, very well then.."

"Once upon a time, a _legend_ was whispered among shadows..

**"It was a legend of hope,**

**"It was a legend of dreams,**

**"It was a legend of light,**

**"It was a legend of dark,**

**"This was the** **_legend_ ** **of** **_Deltarune_ ** **.**

**"For a millennia,** **_light_ ** **and** **_dark_ ** **have lived in balance.**

**"Bringing peace to the** **_world._ **

**"But if this harmony were to shatter. . .**

**"A terrible calamity would occur.**

**"The sky will run black with terror,**

**"And the land will crack with fear.**

**"Then, her heart pounding. . .**

**"The** **_Earth_ ** **will draw her final breath.**

**"Only then, shining with hope. . .**

**"Four heroes appear at world's edge.**

**"A** **_human_ ** **, a** **_monster_ ** **, a** **_prince from the dark_ ** **, and an** **_unknown_ **

**"Only they can seal the fountains,**

**"And banish the** **_Angel's Heaven_ ** **.**

**"Only then, will the balance be restored,**

**"And the** **_world_ ** **saved from destruction.**

**"Today, the** **_Fountain of Darkness-_ **

**"The geyser that gives this land form,**

**"Stands tall at the center of the kingdom.**

**"But recently, another fountain has appeared on the horizon. . .**

**"And with it, the balance of** **_Light_ ** **and** **_Dark_ ** **begins to shift. . ."**

*** Oh my god is he done?**   
*** My fingers hurt.  
* How is his throat not sore?**

"Kris, Y/N, Susie.. Thank you for listening to my long tale." The hoodie figured wrapped up.

I closed my eyes then quickly opened them back with a confused look. "What do you mean an unknown?" I asked, removing my arms from Kris' neck and crossing them on my stomach.

The figure stayed quiet.

"I mean, no offense, but are you a human or a monster?" They asked.

I scoffed. "Well, I'm a S/N of course."

They nodded. "Well then, a human, a monster, a prince from the dark, and a S/N." This caused me to smile and nod in contentment.

"I deeply believe you three are the _heroes_ of _legend_." The figure added. "That despite whatever enemies you may face.."

"You three have the _courage_ to _save the world_."

*** What kind of Avatar bull..**

" _Delta Warriors_! Please, won't you accept your destiny..?" Hoodie asked in a desperate voice.

Susie turned away then turned back.

"Uhhhrrgg.. Nah." She said in a finalized tone.

Hoodie stumbled back in shock. "W.. what?"

"Me? Some kind of hero or something..?" Susie asked, moreso rhetorically. "You've got the wrong person."

"B-but Susie, without you, the.. The world will.."

"So what? If the world gets destroyed.. It's none of my damn business."

*** Ma'am what.**

"Might even be kind of fun, honestly."

***** **_Ma'am what ??_ **

The three of us were silent, but Kris was to be expected of.

"Anyway, Kris, Y/N.. If _you_ wanna play pretend with this weirdo.. Stick around." Susie said in a dead tone, turning to face him.

*** My ankle is GONE.**   
*** I doubt you'll find someone to take care of my ankle so I don't really have a choice.**   
*** _I want to hit her._**

"I'm going to find a way out of here." The lizard announced.

Hoodie shuffled forward as to try and stop Susie from leaving as she turned around to face the exit. "Susie.. Wait!"

She snapped straight back around once Hoodie got hit by an off-brand motorcycle.

*** Is he dead?**

"Ho ho ho!" A skeleton chuckled. He looks like Sans. "The heroes are already running away.."

He tapped his little, stubby fingers together trying to seem menacing. "And they didn't even know I was here." The kid mumbled to himself.

Sans' love child continued rambling.

"My dad's gonna make me Son of the Month!"

Susie was sweating, I don't know in what though. Definitely not in fear. "Who the hell are you!?"

"I'm.." He did a small twirl on his bike. "The bad guy." If we could see his face, he probably winked. "You _clowns_ want to seal our _Dark Fountain_ , huh!?"

Sans' two-point-oh took a breath.

"And— _Still_ picturing you guys as _clowns_ —"

I cut him off with a suck of my tongue. "We just wanna get home—"

"Be quiet you insolent creature!"

"Oh, okay."

"— Save the world from _Eternal Darkness_ , huh!?"

Susie shrugged. "Eh."

Blueberry scoffed. "Don't try to deny it..!"

*** I'm tired and want to go to sleep, I regret signing up for this.**   
*** I didn't even sign up for anything.**   
*** Where are the contracts.. That dead hooded kid should've given us some.  
* ..  
* Is he still dead hold on-** ****

"We both know you'll go East!" Blueberry exposed. "It's your only way home!" The skeleton grinned triumphantly. "But, I, Lancer, won't let you go there!"

Lancer stuck his tongue out. "And I've got a flawless two-step plan to ensure it."

"Step one. I thrash you."

"Step two. You lose!"

Susie huffed. "Hmm. Nice plan, kid." This caused Lancer to become flustered.

"R-really..?" He stuttered out.

"Yeah, actually.." She grinned. But then she snarled. "Mind if we use it on you instead?"

*** And shit. They're fighting.**   
*** Ha. Losers.**

Kris sets me against a wall before jumping beside Susie. Both pull out a weapon, a sword and ax respectively. Both take turns attacking the boy before he decides to taunt them.

"You clowns are so dumb!" Lancer calls out as a red heart forces itself out of Kris' chest and into the middle of the floor.

Lancer falsely revs up his bike before aiming at Kris, which he dodges just in time.

"Dunno how I got an ax but, like, that's cool," Susie said in the most stoked voice she could muster.

The duo attacked Lancer once again, and the same rinse and repeat cycle happened.

"I love to get thrashed.." The enemy mumbled. "Just kidding, that's you!"

I'm genuinely tired at this point and decide to take some time to get a nap in, but I tune back into the sound of air being cut.

Spades were being aimed at Kris, very sharp ones if I do say so myself. _Kill you in one cut_ , to be more specific.

One came close to cutting him, but a F/C shield appeared and blocked it.

*** That was convenient.**

Once again, the rinse and repeat cycle continued until Kris finally landed the finishing blow on Lancer, causing him to retreat.

Hoodie comes back into the scene as Kris picks me back up. "Are you two okay..?" Hoodie asks, panicked.

*** Well, he's not dead.  
* That's good to know at least.**

He stepped closer.

"Um, allow me to introduce myself more properly, I am.." Hoodie begins before being cut off by Susie.

She rolled her eyes. "Jeez, can you take off that hood?" She grumbled. "I can barely hear you under there."

Hoodie stumbled. "U-umm, alright."

"Hello everyone. I'm Ralsei." He looks like a recolored version of Asriel.

Ralsei had an elated look on his face. "Kris, Y/N, Susie.. It's ever so wonderful to meet you!"

"I'm certain we're going to become great friends, and—"

Susie cut the prince off once again. "Best way to leave is East, right?" She asked with a dead tone.

The goat nodded. "Yes! That's where we'll—" For the third time in this sequence, Ralsei was cut off.

"Got it." Barney turned away. "See you two at school."

I pressed my lips together, getting ready to call her a bitch before collecting myself and heaving a sigh through my nose.

*** Don't get smart, Y/N.  
* She won't listen to you.  
* Just means she's shit out of luck when she's in this situation.**

Kris sighed heavily as Ralsei nuzzled his face into his scarf. "Ermm.." He murmured. "I suppose it's just the three of us, then.."

I groaned. "I currently don't have a choice, my ankle still feels broken."

My statement caused Ralsei to gasp. "I'm sorry for not noticing earlier, Y/N!" He rushed over to Kris and I, going towards my feet.

"Which ankle hurts?" He asked, looking towards me. I flimsily waved my hurt ankle before leaving it limp.

Ralsei muttered something under his breath as a small light emerged from under his cloak. The light made its way to my legs before seeping into it.

My eyebrows lifted once the pain alleviated. I did two rolls with my ankle before rolling out of Kris' arms and stepping cautiously on it.

All the pain was gone.

"Oh," I said in a weak tone. "Thank you." My mouth turned into a smile as I looked up at him.

The goat looked down sadly. "So I'm guessing you'll be leaving us now?" He asked sadly, it caused my heart to thump in sadness as well.

"No, of course not." I hugged him lightly and patted his back. "You helped me, so it's my turn to return the favor."

Ralsei's mood lifted greatly. "Thank you!" He said happily. "But, back to the task at hand. Y/N, Kris, I'm a _prince_ , but.."

The goat looked shy as he nuzzled down into his scarf once again. "I, um, currently don't have any subjects."

*** Then how are you a prince?**

"I've been waiting alone here.." Ralsei still looked shy. "Uhm.. My whole life for you three to arrive."

***Bless his heart.  
** **** ***** 🥺🥺

He looked much happier now. "So.. I'm really happy to meet you." The prince gave us a closed eye smile, his glasses moving up and down his face. "I hope the three of us can be really good friends."

"Let's try to find Susie. She must be to the southeast." Ralsei hummed happily. "You can lead the way, Kris!" He said as he stood behind Kris, I followed in tow.

As we exited the previous room, back to the city. Kris decided to stop at that star from earlier.

***The power of fluffy boys shines within us.**

The three of us walk slow, thankfully. My leg still needs to be used to being used after two? Three hours?

Soon, we came across a rag doll shaped like Ralsei.

"Oh, Kris, Y/N! It's the training dummy I made!" He exclaimed. "Now seems like a great chance for you both to prepare for the enemy."

I looked back towards the goat. "How am I supposed to attack anyone if I don't have a weapon? At least, I don't believe I do." I asked, tilting my head.

Ralsei only smiled and tapped his head. "How tired are you right now?" He asked.

Kris went up to the dummy and started to attack it.

"Like I'm really close to saying frick it and climb back into Kris' arms." I answered honestly.

Ralsei nodded as his smile grew larger. "Have you seen anything that was unexpected?" He followed up.

"This entire situation. Outside of that, a shield when Kris was being attacked, wasn't very turned based if you ask me. Plus, it doesn't match Susie's personality and looked nothing like the sword-shield thing Kris has." My eyebrow was now lifted. "Why?"

The prince thrust a finger into my chest. "That's your power! Your mind! Everytime you think of something, whether it be offensively or defensively, you can use that to your advantage!"

I was still confused, and Ralsei could see that.

"You'll learn more as time goes on, let's just go check-up on Kris. Yeah?" He asked. "You can get more of a handle on how battles work."

He grabbed my hand with his fluffy one and pulled me gingerly towards were Kris was sparring the dummy. "Do you think I could I make a bed?"

"I'm not sure, but maybe we can figure it out with more practice!" The goat explains before turning to our other companion. "Kris!" Ralsei exclaimed to try and get him from further harming the mannequin. "Stop! You need to learn the basics!"

It was hard to pay attention, but I still managed to.

"Do you see that red heart there?" He said, motioning towards the heart. "That's your _soul_ , the culmination of your being!"

"Within, it holds your will.. your _compassion_.. And the _fate_ of the world. If it gets hit, you and your friends will lose hp. If everyone's hp reaches zero, we'll lose the battle."

"So hypothetically speaking, if we were to screw up and die, the world goes with us?" I ask, interrupting Ralsei and his explanation as he stopped to take a breather.

His first response was a sad nod. "Yes.. So, please take care to avoid the enemy's attack!"

"Ready? Let's try dodging!" Ralsei finished explaining, preparing us.


	5. money

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was editing this n didnt realize the first half was kris' pov until later-

**Kris' Point of View**   
  
  


After a few seconds of maneuvering past some white bullets with our red souls, Ralsei gave us another comment.

"Great job guys! You're naturals!" The goat complimented. "Anyhow, after the enemy attacks, it's our turn!"

He nodded happily while smiling. "First, I'll teach you how to _fight_." Ralsei frowned and looked down. "Though _fighting_ is unnecessary in this world.."

"There's no harm in a thorough lesson!" The prince gained his cheerful composure once again.

Three, medium sized boxes appeared in front of me. "Let's try _fighting_!"

*** Fight?**   
*** Act?**   
*** Items?**   
*** Spare?**   
*** Defend?**   
*** This must be like a RPG game..**

I chose the only enemy available, the dummy, and selected it. A bar appeared above my head and a slider slid rather quickly down it.

Since the slider was so quick, I had to be fast to make it before I missed my chance.

"W-wow, Kris! That was an amazing attack!" Ralsei complimented once again, once my arm went back into a relaxed position. "Have you done this before or something..?"

My only answer was a half-hearted shrug before the prince turned to face Sleeper. "Okay, next let's try _defending_." He voiced. It sounded like a smile was trying to come through. "Kris, when you want to defend, you need to go over to Y/N's box, then tap on the shield!"

I followed his order and tapped on the shield, right as I did, the dummy started to attack. Unlike last time, three F/C shields appeared in front of Sleeper, Ralsei, and I.

My eyes trailed over to Sleeper's form only to see her arm thrusted out as her eyes glazed over, she looked like she was forced to. It caused my eyebrows to furrow.

I trailed my eyes over to Ralsei and saw him grinning happily. "You're doing so well Y/N!" He congratulated. "Though you're just getting started, you already seem really good! Since you're new to this, you're shields will get stronger over time."

"Each time you are attacked, you'll gain more tp over time! You'll see as we go on!" The prince winked as he explained the next move.

The dummy didn't attack this time, but rather a bar beside me raised from six percent to twenty-two.

Ralsei's smile grew bigger. "How about spending that t-p on one of my _spells_?" He asked as his smile grew smaller. "Because you hit the enemy enough, it got _tired_."

"Now, if I use my _pacify_ spell on it.." The goat's scarf lowered as we got a clearer view of his mouth. "It'll fall asleep, and we'll win peacefully!"

He turned to face me. "Let's try spells!"

As he said that, a box with Ralsei's profile appeared in front of me. A orange flame was flickering and just begged for me to click it.

Once I did, two options came up, _pacify_ and _heal prayer._ I chose pacify.

Ralsei cast the spell and jumped happily. "Great, Kris! We would have won the battle by now!"

"Wait we aren't done?" Sleeper said in awe, leaning forward to see the other male with pouting lips.

The prince of darkness shook his head with a bit to much energy. "Nope! I have just a little more to show you! Don't worry though, it won't take long."

" _Act_ ing! Through even the most violent enemies.." His face was beaming, his mouth looked like it would rip in two based off how big he was smiling. "Can be defeated through various _act_ s of kindness!"

Regrettably, his smile fell and eyebrows furrowed. "Kris, though it's just a dummy, why not give it a hug?"

My profile showed up again as Ralsei confidently said "Let's act!".

When I clicked on it, the I could either check out it's stats, hug it, have Sleeper hug it, or have Ralsei hug it.

In the end, I decided to hug it myself because I don't want to see anyone else look possessed.

I moved forward, and hugged dummy, I regret this.

"Aww, that's great, Kris!" Ralsei cooed. "It's like a little doll. Cute." Sleeper hummed.

The goat got out of his little trance and shook his head. "Each enemy has different _act_ s that satisfy them."

"When an enemy is satisfied, its name turns yellow. When that happens, you can defeat it by _sparing_ it!"

*** Please be done.**   
*** I don't need anymore embarrassment.**

"If we _spare_ all the enemies we meet, we'll never have to _fight_!" Ralsei finished the tutorial and let me spare it.

A yellow fading to blue name appeared as I clicked on spare. Once I did, we were done with it. "Great job, Kris! That'd be the end in a real battle! I'm really happy I had the chance to teach you two!"

In the end, we won nothing for experience and three dark dollars.

Ralsei gave us a closed eye smile. "Oh, that was fun! You're wonderful students!"

"Toriel? Alphys?" Sleeper muttered under her breath. This caused me to breathy laugh.

None of this exchange made it to Ralsei and he continued on. ".. and, er, in case you ever need a refresher, I.. " He trailed off.

His expression picked itself back up. "Here! I wrote a manual for our foursome!"

*** Illegal sex orgy?**   
*** I think not.**

"If you want to use it, you have to open your items!"

At this point, Ralsei is now fully done and we can move on with our lives.

After a few steps, we came across a pair of opened, golden door.

"Oh my! The Great Door is opened?! No wonder Lancer was able to come through.." Ralsei stayed silent over this.

He looked down. "Y/N. Kris. Once we pass this door, our adventure will really begin."

"A journey foretold exactly by prophecy.."

"But, guys, I believe _your_ choices are important, too." He said with a fallen face again. "This world is full of all kinds of people."

N̷̝̣͎͔̗̻̋͌̀͆́̕͝ơ̶̧̢̛̻̘̹̼͍̳̈́͋̾̿̽̀̆̀̎̑̋̒̉͘̚͠͝ͅ.̶̢̢̨̪̺̗̹̗̤̫̗͕̫̳͎̰͇͓͈͚̬̫͍̞͇̄͘͜ ̸̢̨̧̢̧̛̰̳̬̠̹̲̩̭̙̝̤̟̭̳͔̥̖̐͂̆̅͛̎́̃̈́̇͋͗̆͑̍̾̋̅̊̇́͘ͅ *  
 **̸̢̨̧̢̧̛̰̳̬̠̹̲̩̭̙̝̤̟̭̳͔̥̖̐͂̆̅͛̎́̃̈́̇͋͗̆͑̍̾̋̅̊̇́͘ͅT̴̛̛̲̼̠̜̪̖̮͕̘̗̭͔͖̯͇̙͋̈́̒̉͑̽͛̌̂͛̅̔͐̂͌̐͛̊̍̚̕͝h̸̙͈͕͎̤͖͎͔͙̖̿͆͌̊͊̐͆̈̿̉͗̊̉̈́̉̈́̑͘͘ȩ̸̛̯͙͖̳͈͙̜̠̟̘̠̘̘̺̱͖̓̽̐͋̓̑̃̄̌͑͘͝͝ỷ̷̧̛̛̩͕͉̖̜̯͓̩͈̾͌̈́̉̀̆̒̆̅͗͑͗̽͌̉͗͆͂͆͠ ̷̢̢̢̨̛̹͍̠͖̗͍̬͇̝̝̖̹͇͉̝̰̺̥̇́̈́̋̌͗̉̑̇̿̓̋͋̑́͌̔̆̊̈́̇̒͌͑͘͘͘͠ͅd̷̡̢̡̧̦͉̼̩̼̲̪̰̞̤̙̻͚͚͉͎̖̆̀̒̀͂̃̈́͌̒̍̒̔̋̀͋̈́̒̇̈́̌̆͛̚͝͝͝͝ͅo̵̡͕͎̼̭͍͔̺͚̺̜̬͓̥͙̟̝̯͉̯̞̳̔̅͋̀̀̈̋̓̏̒̓̉̓͊̄͘̕͘͜͜͝͠͠ͅn̸̠̖̪̊̀́̄̑͑͛̄̐͝'̴̡̱̹̠̣̣͙͖͓̤̫̻͚̫͕͎͖͖̼̞̮͙̩͕͙̝̙̙̺̼̿͒͐̒̿́̓̾̿̄̎͐̾̀̐̆̚͝͠͝t̶̬͖̔ͅ,̴̧̡̨̨̧̲͉̗̝͚͕̫̟̩̙̩̪͔̫̦̤̯̫̮̲̫̘̔ ̸̢̠̗̜̤̰͍̘̝̱͎̣̙̗͉̞̮͚̝͔̮͉̖̘͜͠ņ̶̢̡̢̖͙̘̥̮̩͖͙̪̠̼̙̩̰̭̹̞̏͋͆̈̊̊̓̓̽̽͑̏͌̌͌̉̚͝͝͠ơ̶̢͕̯͎̙̭̦̖͚̮͔͙̤̬̓̃̿̋̒̄̒̎͒̈̋͘̕̕t̶̢̼͍͎͎̫̥̦̣̣̥͖͙̫̳͉̺̞̣͚̼̫̥̞̲̙͉͉̩̋̀ͅḣ̶̛̘̣̻̜͚̣̳̮͔̥̱͎̀̐̍̂͑̃͑̎̏̅͒̾̒̕͘͘͘͜͜͠͝ͅͅi̷̢̨̨̡̧̞̻̰͍̪̯̲̬̱̖̫̜͓̗̫̳̩̗̖̯͈̝̰̝̚ṋ̴̢͚̜̤̩͈̭͉̟̭͖̗̓̅͛̀͛̓͊̄̓̉̂͗̆̇̒̄̐̐͗͂͘͘͘͝ģ̶̨̪̹̟̭̻̖̪͔̲̜̼̲̩͇̺͎̬̜̞̳̮̬̟͓͓̝̲̏̈́͆̏̃͝͝ ̴̨̧̦͎͖͓̐̃̃̏̆̑̏͌̂͌̂͆̋̍͌͒̂̃͂̽̔̑͂͐ͅa̴̛̲̭̭͋͑̂̍̀̂͆̽̆̃̈̄͘͠͝ͅb̶̛͈̳͉̖̖̹̏̃̎̍̑̽̈́͆̒̈ó̴̢͕̣̻̺̙̑̓́̒̾̊̽̊̀̏̉̀͂̌̿̐̀̉͜ų̶̧͎͍̣̹̟̂̐̇͗͑̂̀͛̇̐̄̊̈̈́͒̈́̄͋̂̕̚͠t̶̨̧̢̮͉̲̹̻̗̳͔̰̭̙̤̯͉͓̯̫͙̭̻͉͓̤̬̞́͌̎͛̿̊̉̄̓̄̔̎̎̚̕͠ ̷̨̡̨̼͍̻̥̭̟̲̟͕͖͕̱̙̰͈̿̀͛̎̆̈̊̐̌̑̽͆̓̄̓̎̚̕͝y̸̧̨̡̛̛̜̱͇̬̳͕͔̞̖̟͕̦͍̗͍̩̙̞͉̦̽͆̒̆̓͑̎̐̂̿̑̓̃́͒̏̈́̉̓̑̕͘͜͝ͅǫ̶͚̬͈͚̠̼͉̪̯͙̙͎̩̰̞͔͍̠̮̞̗̺͚̬̇͊̑̈̀̄̅̃͒͋͑̑̽̓̓̊̓̔̿͝u̵̧̧̡̬̳͈̱͈̝̹̥̫̙̱̭̻͎̦͕̩̝̟̦̺̗̯̐͗̋̈́͂̋͛͠ ̵̧̡̢̛̘͇͔̰͈̹̱̲̪̥̭̯͍̲̮̝̻͚͂̈̆̽͂̓͌̓̅͒̏̇̃͂̽̊̎͂̈́̊͒̕͜͝͝m̸̧̛̛̞̙͓̩̻̻̱̱̟̥̥̯̮̗͖̫͍̔͛̇͋̿̀̉̎̎̽͒̎̕̕͝͝å̷̡̡̪͔͖͉͉̗̱̺͔̼̀̕͝t̸̨̡̨̨̝̙͙͚̟̬̪̰͎̙̰͕̠̫̲̜͇̯̫̞̘̼̫̠̽̆̐̀̇͊͜t̶̛̳̽͛͗͒ȩ̸̡̢̡̡̛̫̦͉͚̣͖͔̙̪̳̻̝̝̀̀͌̎̽̒̃͆̍r̶͈̭͓̱̍̈͊̈́̈́͑͒̔̐̓͛̒̓͋̅͂̓͑̋̿̎̈́̈́͠s̷̢̨͚͈͚̳̥͎̗͕͍̩̖̲̘̠͇̲̈́.̵̧̨͈̻͕̱̝̖̘̩̫̪̟͔̣͇̓̽̍͋͑̆̂̿̃͜ ̷̨̢̢̲̙͓͖͚͙̤͔̙̟͕̟̦͇̣̱͈͔̟̬̬͊̔͛͑͒̈́̈́̈́͛͑̅͑̓͠͝͠ ***  
 **N̷̨̡̡̡͈̘͈̦̘̼͕͔̣͈̤͓͚̪̻͎̞͎̭͜͝ͅò̵̧̡̘͇̱̠͍̣͔͓̯̤̗̥͙̻̿̈́͊̉̀͘͠͝ ̶̡̢̛̮̹̫͕͍̠̟̞̦̫͔̥͚͕̗̀̆̏̽̄̍̓̈́͒̒̑̽̆̊̄̚̕͜o̴̡͓͔̱̺̼͖̲̙͍̟̳̱̤̱̯̩̰̱̿̒̆̔͊̆̓̆̔͜ň̵̨̡̮̘̼̹͉̈̓̎̕ȩ̵̨̛͉̟̜͖̬̩̫̦͓̹̘̻̭̤̤̞̮̟̮̑̈ ̴̡̢̛̛̣͉̩̦̭͈͈̺͚̋̽̽̅͊̾̂̉̅̉̽́̂̅̐̋̃̅́͑̓̍̑̚̚͘į̸̨̨̢̖͓̗̗͓̪̘͔̯͎͕̥͇͚̳̲̤̤̲̣̣͚̪̍͛͛̔̎͘͝ṉ̷̨̧̢̯͓̞̥̦̗͚̜̖̝͉͈͔͕̥̱̳̫͌͆͒͂̽̓̋͘ͅ ̵̨͇͈̗̦̭̗̟̻̝̘̲̋̄̇̽̐ͅţ̵̛͚͙͔̣͕͉̪̠̜̝̱̙͕̙̮͉̪̍̋͊̇͆̆̋̄͐̈́̀̊̅̋̽͐̋̍͜͝͠ͅẖ̸̖͈̺͓̩̪̳͖̾i̷̧̢̧̯̝̗̞̠͙̤̰͍̪̲͈͖̼̝̬̙̤̥͘͜ͅs̸̨̳͔̙͔̤̺̟̗̘͖͔̬̹̼̣̅̿̈́̿͛̉̕ ̷̡̧̪̖̖̞̟̳͚̖̒͗̀͝ͅͅw̶̨̨̞͖͚̌̍͆̃̀͂̂͐̓̈́ͅo̴̰̲̘̠͚̠̙͙͂̄́͐̔r̴̢̼͔̝̼̭̄̒̐͒̄̎͝l̴̩̤̠̦̂̆͛d̴̡̨̤͉̦͕͎̗̺̆͂ ̵̣̈͆̍̑̒̆̍̏͗̈́̓̑̉͘ǐ̷̲͔̟̯̯̻͕̄̄̔̈̂͑̅̚͝ͅs̵̡̧͎̩̫͔̞͉̘̫̯͇̣̟̖͖͈̩̯͓̦̹͕͓̐̓̓̏̾̈́̌̈́͋̇̐̚̚ͅ ̸̧̡̛̝̝̲͇̘̯̲̹̦̮͎̜̩͕͎̝̠̖͊͛̊̅̅̂̿̋̍̑̽̒̑͌̎͋͊̄͌̿͛͘͘̕͘̕͝͝g̸̢̨̛̝̙͈̩̲̳͉͕o̴̢̢̙̝̙͔͈͈̪͇͉͈̳̜̦̮̖̝͇̓̎͘ō̷̡̜͉͍̖̞̪̮̘̬̣̹̼͚̗͖̠͕̌̓̎̏̆̒̅́̎̀̀̔̌́̈́̆͘͝͝ͅd̷̰͔̣̱̖͈̯̟͓̩̮̤̖͖̫̂͂̋͌̎͒͗͑̿͛̑͌͌̊͋͠ ̶͉͎͕̟̱̗͎̤̌̔̐͑̀̓̍̎̿̂͐͑̃͘͘̚͝͝͝ȇ̴̛̼̯̤͍̰͇͙̹̗͕̻̲͉͕̗̲͈̬͚̖̎̐̏̈́̇͆̍̓̈́͂̐͗̾͌͂̄̔̚͘͘į̵̨̨̧͕͖̖̩͚̼̲͍͈̦͇͓̺̟̱̮͙̬̰͙̮̯̣͎̯́̑̏͗̒̍̿̀͂̈̾̌̓̾̏̏̓͋̚t̶̤̥̥̬̥̭̬̓ḩ̷̹͕̭͎̗̥̰͖̞͎͕̤͍̠̮̠̖̼̯̖̯̯̤͇̟̃̓̓́̎̔͆̿̑̂͊̔̊̍͑̓̈̓͆̚͝ͅȩ̸̨̛͇̪̱͕͚̦͓̫͈̟̱̘̣̈́̒̈́̌̂́͂̉̓̉͂͑̓͜͝͠r̶̛̺͉͇̤̼̹͚̰̦͖̳͖̗̄̅̒̀̎͛̀̑̋̾͛̈́̎̅̓̓̇̆͊͘͜͠͝͝ͅ.̵̪̥͖̺̰̭̬̱͖̼̲͔̺͎̱̤̥̯͍͈̗͋̄͐̋͒̎̑̽̈́̈̋̓͐̓̉̋̔͆͒̓̿͛̏͠***

***** **_Damnit._ **

I was glad no one could see my face. My eyes were widened, not returning to their normal size, even as Ralsei continued speaking.

He backed up so that he could look at both Sleeper and I. "In the end, how we treat them makes all the difference. So let's try our best to get by without fighting."

Ralsei's face was still fallen. "If we can manage to do that.." A smile finally graced his face. "I believe this may have a happy ending. Otherwise, I fear that.."

".. You may not.. find the result favorable." He avoided eye contact from us. "Oh, I'm sorry! Is that too much to ask?"

A shared glance between the S/N and I, we had the same idea. "We can handle it." Sleeper spoke for the both of us.

"Y/N, Kris, I knew you two were heroes the moment I saw you." His bipolarity came to a end, and he went back to his happier self. "Let's try out best, alright?"

We nodded, forming a line again, traveling through the door. Once Sleeper and I got through, Ralsei turned and closed the pathway back, sealing our fate.

The area in front of us was predominantly red and purple. Of course the dark was still there.

Another star was in front of us again. Another save point.  
  
  


*** With the door closed behind you, your adventure will truly begin. . .**

*** The power of adventure shines within you.**

**Save** — **Return**  
  
  
  


Once I had finished saving, we moved on again.

A soft tune started to play as we entered a field.

There was only one thought crossing through my head the further we got along.

*** Fuck.**   
  
  
  


**Y/N'S Point of View**   
  
  


The view in front of us was rather pretty with the purple grass swayed back and forth every now and again.

As we passed by, Kris noticed a sign.

_* Enemies ahead! You're gonna die!  
_ _* SIGNED, LANCER_

Moving forward, everything was ruined. Just like the sign said, an enemy showed up, and I wanted to give up immediately.

It was the feeling of getting a test you never studied for. Or when your guardian takes your electronic to look through it.

The battle went by quicker than imagined though, ending with Kris lecturing, me shielding, and Ralsei pacifying.

*** How'd he lecture them?**   
*** He doesn't even speak ??**

Another sign was at the end of the valley.

_* If you're reading this.. I guess you're dead._   
_* SIGNED, LANCER._

For a third time another sign showed up, with Lancer beside it.

"Ho ho ho.. If it isn't my two favorite people, plus a extra." Sans' son wheezed.

Ralsei shook his head and did the cutest little growl. "She was here, but she was hurt!" I push back the feeling of adoration while my face scrunched up. "I miss a single battle and suddenly I'm irrelevant?"

*** I guess I should be grateful.**   
*** That would make us neutral I would assume.**

Lancer huffed and let out a quiet "Oh." He stuck his tongue back inside of his mouth before licking his nonexistent mouth and sticking it back out. "Anyways.. Psyche! You guys aren't even in my top five!"

Ralsei rolled his eyes and disregarded what was last said. "Lancer! Where's Susie?" Ralsei said, his eyebrows furrowed adorably.

My mind trailed off after this exchange, going onto thinking about how cute Ralsei is.

*** Why is he so cute?**   
*** Whatever god there is has favorites and it shows.**   
*** Like, why does he get to be blessed?**   
*** And it doesn't even make me mad ??**   
*** Speaking of cute, Kris' laughing is to.**   
*** It's not even cute though.**   
*** More-so really, heavenly?**   
*** I'd pay to hear it.**

I pat down my outfit, trying to find some money. I sigh inaudibly upon finding none.

*** Did I get robbed..**   
*** Did Kris rob me?**   
*** Shouldn't be fine with that but I am, lol.**   
*** He probably didn't though.**   
*** The thought honestly makes my knees weak like mom's spaghetti.**   
*** Oop, and now he's grabbing my hand.**   
*** This perfectly fine, I swear.  
  
**

Kris guided me gently to a new area, we saw a tree with black and pink stars on it. The pretend knight let go of my hand to get on his toes and reach up to get the two darker stars.

As he got leveled again, he pocketed the stars and held my hand once again.

"Hey," Lancer called out annoyingly. "if you head that way, my troops will thrash you."

Ralsei turned around with squinted eyes. "Is that a threat?"

"I prefer to think of it as a invitation."

We moved on once again, and as expected, another fight ensued with the same enemy. But two this time.

We finished sparing the Ruddins and moved past them, a triangular based man standing in across from a table with a smoking cake.

"Mama miba!" The triangle screamed. "I'm Topchef!"

I'm already tired of this Mario wannabe. "My latest cake worked me to exhaustion! So I took a little nap.. But, Mama miba!" He was doing this Hokey Pokey twirl with jazz hands. "A scary noise woke me up! A beast was hunched on the table, eating the cake like an animal."

I puffed out a small amount of air. "If it was Susie, of course she would. She's a lizard." This caused Kris to let out another breathy chuckle.

*** My prayer came free!**

I couldn't help but let out a small smile.

"I spritzed it with water, and it hissed and ran off! But, my wonderful cake is.." Topchef was still twirling around, yet was breaking down crying.

"Aww, guys, that sounds like Susie!"

"Knew it."

"We must be going the right way! Let's try to keep her out of anymore trouble!"

Before we could leave though the smaller pathway, Kris went over to the cake and grabbed a piece.

Moving forward, there was another enemy with another star tree.

This time around, Kris squatted down and motioned for me to get on his back. I complied, so once he stood back up, I grabbed the stars and handed them to Ralsei.

Kris kept a firm hold on my legs when I thought he was going to put me down. I'm not arguing though. I then felt him squeeze my calf.

As the two walked forward with me as a carry-on, three buttons were on the floor with a clock on the wall.

The entire process was boring to me so I ended up being sucked back into my thoughts.

*** God is real. They really are.**   
*** He did it again.**   
*** He pettily laughed knowing how much my heart hurts.**   
*** This isn't fair.**   
*** This is illegal.**

The spikes that kept us from going on where we needed to go were now retracted, and Kris continued on his march with Ralsei following after.

Our leader stopped at a in cove and stopped for a moment, holding out his pointer finger and poking it at a star. After this encounter with confusion, Kris turned back and went on again.

Pink strawberry ice-creams were laying on the ground with those little tin foil caps that keep you from forgetting important things, but these ones had red antenna things.

They look like enemies, but they also look dead.

Kris gingerly kicked it with his foot. It didn't react.

We continued on with our little adventure and went to the right and there was a chest. This prompted Ralsei to lean down and nuzzle it with his knee. It opened and there was a white ribbon inside.

"That ribbon is armor! It increases defense, and in Y/N's case, rises your shield ability." The small prince informed. "Why don't you equip it to one of us, Kris? I think it'd look great on you!" The prince said, directing the last part to me.

Kris sat down crossed-legged, making me stand. Ralsei sat beside Kris as the blue themed one grabbed my hand and dragged me in front of him to sit down.

He got on his knees and got behind me, moving any clothing that was in the way gently and tying the ribbon around my neck loosely.

"Aww, Kris! Y/N! You look so cute!"

 *** My heart** —


	6. susie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did not look at this chapter at all-

**Y/N's Point of View**  
  


"Thank you, Ralsie." I responded with a small smile. This caused Ralsei to look down with a blush. "Y-You're welcome, Y/N!"

It took a moment for the goat to recover, but once he did he sat down beside me. Just before he did, his eyes widened for a moment.

*** Probably thought he saw something.**  
*** Nothing to worry about, I'm sure.**

Kris' hand stroked its way along my scalp which caused me too lean my head against it. His nails seemed felt long and jagged, but it still felt good.

Ralsei laid his head against my thigh. I decided too rub my finger along his fur too get the opportunity too feel how silky it seemed too. "Y/N? Kris?" The dark prince asked.

I hummed, opening my eyes (which were recently closed because oh my Asgore, Kris knows how too work his hands) and glanced down at him.

"What was your school like? Schools here aren't really the best, so that's why I ask." Ralsei hummed, nuzzling his cheek further into my leg while looking at me with puppy eyes.

*** What was school like?**  
*** Other than Susie bullying everyone, it's pretty good?**  
*** I mean, the teachers were decent so just say it was good.**

As I cut myself out of my thoughts, I saw that the pretend knight had used his unoccupied hand to give Ralsei a thumbs up.

The answer was sweet and simple. Probably trying too not worry him. Ralsei doesn't need any stress on his mind. He's like a young child.

"Really?" Said male asked, lifting his head up by the slightest bit while his eyes widened in curiousity. "Maybe once we close the fountain I could come with you to school!" He suggested.

I nodded while smiling down at the goat. Tapping Ralsei's head in order too get him too get up. "Well then, let's hurry up and get to the fountain so we can try and make that happen. Yeah?" I hum, offering a hand up towards the team leader and magician.

Both took it gratefully and got up, Kris taking the lead with me then and Ralsei following behind him. The blue man then began too walk at a fast pace once we were lined up.

Kris took us out of the small area and to the right where we came across two signs. He didn't bother too read it because, based off of the horrible hand writing, it was just another one of Lancer's dumb notes.

"Ho, ho, ho!" Said villain huffed while sticking his tongue out. "Somehow, you survived the maze!" Lancer exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, putting most of my weight onto one of my legs. "Great, another useless not even monologue." Ralsei quietly laughed as Kris made a quiet "Tch." noise.

*** Oh, great.**  
*** He's Levi.**  
*** But his tch was positive.**  
*** That's nice.**

"But don't don't count your blessings before they hatch..!" Lancer exclaimed, leaning forward with a smirk. Even though he doesn't even have lips. Just uppercase teeth.

His smirk had turned into a mischievous smiles (which was borderline the same thing) and backed away. "Let's see how you fare against _this_ team!"

Three Hathys had moved into Lancer's spot and held their staff defensively. Kris moved forward and held his sword in their direction.

Everything seemed too pause as the surrounding area turned to black. Perhaps it was a Dark World thing or something.

Kris had Ralsei and I flatter all of the Hathys. The enemies turned away from us and blushed.

***It's funny because they're shaped like hearts.**  
***Hah.**

"We don't need exp. Just encountering your smile is reward enough." Ralsei flattered with a smile.

"If I had a star for every time you brightened my day, I'd have a galaxy." I hummed while winking.

***** **_Gagging noises_ **  
***I really just did that..**

Hearts flew around the Hathys as they did their own attack. Hearts just flew around souls, which is slightly anticlimactic if you ask me.

Lancer sped in front of the enemies and grumbled once their attack was done. "Hey, why aren't you guys getting thrashed?! You have the same number of people on each side and my guys are totally stronger than you wimps!"

"You made a team purely of _support enemies_." Ralsei answered in a annoyed tone. One that definitely doesn't fit his usual mood. "Their bullet patterns aren't balanced at all." He added.

The dark prince looked down and frowned. "It's like a dinner made out of three glasses of milk, it that makes sense."

Lancer was silent.

*** Can't even come up with a comeback.**  
*** Sad.**

"And that's, um.. Unusual, somehow?" The kid asked with a scrunched up face, tongue sticking out.

Ralsei smiled and nodded for Lancer to move out of the way. "Why don't we talk about this _after_ the battle?"

*** It smells like a soft kiss.**  
*** This doesn't make sense.**  
*** What do kisses smell like even?**  
*** Lipstick?**  
*** Chapped lips and blood?**

One by one, we began too spare the Hathys and they left too do whatever made them happen. "Sweet! How much do I get?" Lancer asked while scooting back into the area.

"You.. lost, Lancer. You don't get any." Ralsei explained to to the villain in a gentle voice. The only response he got out of that was a quiet "Oh."

Lancer's mood immediately popped back up when he came up with a suggestion. "Can I have some of your—"

I cut him off. "No. Go against some of your people and you'll get some."

"Fine!" The blue hooded skeleton groaned while sticking his tongue out too blow a raspberry to our group. "Later, losers!"

He left and let us go back too our own accords. As we walked forward, Lancer was just standing on the sidelines doing a pose.

"Sup." He said as Kris turned towards him. "I thought you were running away?" Ralsei asked with quirked furry ridges.

Lancer gave us a goofy smile. "Yeah, I finished though."

I quietly said okay, grabbed Kris' hand and wrapped an arm around Ralsei, bringing them with me as I continued to walk off to the next area.  
  
  


**Kris' point of view**  
  


Sleeper grabbed both Ralsei and I, dragging us to a concrete path with a singular brick wall.

*** Where is the rest of the building..**

In the area was six pressure places and a clock on the wall. I walked towards the clock and pressed it.

One of the plates lit up and Sleeper quickly walked to step on it. Once she did, another two lit up and both Ralsei and Y/N went to step on them.

Another three lit up after the two stepped on them, so I joined in on stepping on them.

As the three were lit off, four other ones lit up. "Shit," Y/N cussed as she stomped on one of the plates. "We need to get Susie. She couldn't have gotten by if she's by herself."

I nod and look towards the other end of the room and point to a small hallway. If anything she was probably down there since she can't get past the puzzle.

Ralsei nodded and skipped over to the area. This caused Sleeper to shake her head and follow after him, grabbing my hand again.

"Ugh, open up you stupid door!" Susie growled when we where in earshot. She turned around and faced our group. "Oh, great. It's _you guys_." She dinosaur groaned.

Sleeper's eye scrunched up as she snarled. "Well fuck you too?" She said in a accusatory tone. Barney two-point-one huffed and rolled her eyes. "Oh. Great. It's _you guys_ plus _a cunt_." Susie restated.

"Much better you overgrown son of a bitch." Y/N said with a grin, letting go of me too cling onto Susie's forearm.

Ralsei smiled as he watched the interaction, but it soon turned into a pout. "Susie! We were ever so worried about you! .. Um, how'd you get past those spikes before?"

"Walked through 'em." She answered with accidental swag. "But this door.. Sucks." The dark prince giggled like the innocent goat he was and smiled. "Aww, don't worry, Susie! It'll open after we solve the puzzle over there!"

Susie made a "Tch." type of sound and put Sleeper over her shoulder. "Nice. Tell me when you finish it."

"But that's the thing, Susie!" Y/N whined while lightly kicking Susie in her shoulder. "We need _four_ people in order to do the puzzle. Not two or three."

Ralsei nodded and giggled once more. "Sometimes, proceeding will take all four of us. Furthermore, only Kris can seal the _Dark Fountain_.."

"So if you don't accompany us, you won't make it home! None of you, would make it home."

Susie thought for a moment. ".. So you're saying I _have_ to stick with you guys."

"Yep!"

".. Let's just get this over with."

Ralsei jumped up in excitement. "Yahoo! Susie's back on the team! Cue the fanfare!"

A body of text showed up above us saying: "Susie has joined the party!" While typing it out as slow as ever.

Another message showed up saying: "Susie follows at a distance such that no one can tell she's associated!" As said dinosaur began to walk away with Sleeper still on her shoulder.

"What're you looking at?" Sleeper asks as she curiously looks up as well. I shake my head and shrug.

Ralsei and I walked back to where Sleeper and Susie stood. I tapped on the clock and the four of us went through the puzzle, except Susie didn't put Sleeper down and only slid her foot over to wear Sleeper would have stood.

Once the puzzle had been finished, the sound of a door opening had become apparent. Once I heard it, I went ahead and walked forward.

* Seeing Sleeper and Susie act so close felt so weird and it made me feel bad.  
*** It felt weird and I hate it.**  
*** Holy shit I fucking hate emotions.**

**T̵̯̙̮͔̹̈́̿̂͆͂̐̀́̕̚͠͝h̸͈̖̻̝̔̐̌̓̈̎̑͐̍͘̕e̷͙̯̘̿̊ṉ̸̗̪̜͙̠͇̺͕͖̀̌ ̶̢̛͍͍̦̝͉̪̥̦̞̑̓̂̑̓̆̈́̾̎͊̄̈͝ḑ̵̛͚͉̝̗̥͓̈̾̏̉̄͗̈́̑̑ͅǒ̶̧͇̥͕͕̯̂͗͛̅n̷̛̹̱̣̉͐̈̊̀̂͑͆͋̈̐̉͌͠'̴̨̢̫͔͗̍t̸͔̉̾.̸̖̰͖͗̐̍ ̸̨̻̺̒̿̆͂̄̌̏̆̉͜Ả̴̧̰̞͒́̍̔̏̚ḷ̷̡̡̡̤͕̲̘̰̫͕̉́͌̉͗̃l̸̨̨̬̦̟̣͕͙̘͍̝̜̂̒̃̃̈́̓͛͌̑͌̚̚͝ǫ̵͔̤̙̺̲̯̠͉̠̠̤̜̲͋ŵ̸̢̢̨͚̘̝̳̼͕̈́̒̔ ̵̧̨̲̞͉͈͎̘̆͒͑̆͗̍̃͌̍m̴̢̨̡̠̮̮͓͕͉̯̣̣̜̫̮̈́̀͐̊͂͋̓͛e̵̢̛̩̎͋̄̌́̔̌́̇̾͒͠͠ͅ ̴̛̺̱̫̖̖͓̆̆̇̽͆̀̉͌̄̔̚͠t̸͉̹̬̠̼̠͝o̶̝̼͇̩͍̦͔͔̜̲͕̯̜̘̒̌̿̋͋̈́̒̓̄̃̚͝o̶̡̲͖̜͙̳̲̮̥̜͇̭͌͑̒́̉̾̊͐̅͆̕̚ ̸̧̧̧̻͚͚̟̮̺͉̲̗̺̲̾̆̓͐̄̀̄̽͝ͅt̸̡̨̠͇̫͔̲͚͓̣̱̤̩͎̅̆͐̉̂́̅̇̈́͆͑̇̉ą̸̩̙̜̙̬͔͖͕̭̾̈́̅̈́̿̎̕k̴̡̧̰͔̮̪̠̣̖͚̹̙̊͗͊͂̾̓̓̈ȩ̴̨̧̣̺̻̞̻̮̯͎̦̰̞͘ ̵̡̛̛̣̬͔͙͎̘̝̙̮̮͒̒̉̄̚͝o̵̻̼̦͌̌̓̑͠v̴̧̧̡̟̤̻̻̣̻̟̞͈͑̑̋̇͊́̓̓̎̐̈́͜͝e̴̢͉̹̺͚͍̹̯̹͈̽̇̐̊̈r̵̢̫̯̣̰̫͕̩͉̠̹̻̐̒̏͆͂̐͠.̷̡͔̰̯̗̯̹̤͕̜̱̣͐̓̿͂̌̌͌͒͝ͅ** *****

***** **_No_ ** **.**

Ralsei was following after me, but it took a minute for Susie to follow (with Sleeper) with Sleeper. Though, ahead was a round dog looking thing.

The dark prince whispered in my ear once he saw it. "Oh, Kris! I just realized Susie missed the tutorial! This battle, we should show her how to _act_!"

"I think she might really enjoy that!"

*** No she won't. She never will.**  
*** The only thing she enjoys is Sleeper.**

**T̷̨̯̘̠̲̳̤̰͔̻͕̟̏͑͐̇̕͝͠ͅa̵̼̣̗̳̪̪̻̥̓͋͐k̷̳̯͍͔̥̝̺͚̉̎̍͐̾̽̂̑̊̈̓͋̈̕ę̸̫̲͎̗̻̠̤̊͜ͅ ̸̳͍̱͔̾͑̄̽̏̈́͘̕ḩ̷͖̓̎̚̕̕e̸̙̎̔̈̄̓͗̃̎̂̄̃̚͝r̸̨̛̠͍̹̱̱͓̰̼̮͖̖̝̯͉̀̃̓͝ ̶̨͎̦̺̪̼̠̽͆̒̂̇̎͝ǒ̵͙͉u̵͔̘͌͑̉̎͂̈́̈̏́̈̄͛͘͝t̴̛̗͔̻̻̽͋̎̑̃͒͆̏̈́̏̄.̴̭̪̖͕̃̃̾̐͋̅̅̑͊̕͘͝͝ ̷̡̼̩̉͌̚͝Į̶̧̡̼̳͚̟̰̣̈́̿̋̂̇͜f̵̢̘̼̰̞͚̳̌̽̑͌̅̈̀̆̏͆̇͆͘͘͜ ̵͎̟̺̟̘͒̃̓̒y̶͕̟͕̜͔̥̞̮̻̩͆̀̈́̈́̈́ͅö̵̧̧̲̘̼͓̻̱̱̮́̓̑̊̏̌̍͌̍̌͂͜ů̸̡̢̢̼̹̼̙̖̖͎̭̝̮͉̱̎ ̸̡̥͔͔͔͈͕̞̿̽̈͆̔͒̊̍͌̂͘d̸̛͕̋̈̌̈͜͝ȍ̵̡͚̪̼̞͓̲̻͈͕̂ ̶̪̭̻̱̗͓̠̩͉̀͛̈́͜t̴͖̩̥͎͓̺̣̦̱̍̌̎̀͝h̴͈̣͈̞̖͕̥̮̺̺̮͂̃̔͗̕a̴̩͙̜̺̬̍̔̑̅͛̅ͅt̸̡͈̣͕̤̬̳̣̩̟̝̽͐̽̎͌̈́͂̈̚ ̶̦̓̒͊͌́͠I̷̧̪̼͉̦̭̖͖͕̜̯̘̯͛̏͗̏͒̏̆̒̕͜ ̵̧̣̺͕̮̻͇̳̮̻̜͎̭͉̍͜c̵̨͎̤̺̩͚͋̔̍̀̂̂͂̒͛̈́̍͘a̸̡̹̼͍͒ņ̴̺̰͇̥̥͉̼̘͇̹͎͕̘̇͋̑̉̆͛̽̈́́̎͒̏̚͝ ̸̨̲̝͆͑̍̓h̵̡͎̤̝̤͓̦̹͖̤̫͎̺̀͜ͅe̷̢̧̙̦͙̻̥͎̰͕͔̰̜̎̔̂́̃l̵̡̪̗͛͐p̶͈̻̋͌̇̀̃̐͗ ̶̢̢̜̦̺̞̖͂͌̊̿́̈́ỹ̵͈͖͓͎͍̬͉̃̋͌̈́̀͆̈́o̷͇̐̾̐̍͒͛͛̔͂̈́̇̈̈́ų̴̖͎̙̠͉͖̩̖͓̮̗̳̥͖͂̒͒̇͋̌͋͊͊͝͝!̵̡̲͙͚̪͍͔̱̯̟͓̞̂̉̅̈̋̑̿̏̈́̒̆͋͘͜͠ ̶̢̤̜̯͊̉̈́̉͌͐̚͘̕Y̷̹̅̓̾̌͆̇̍͝/̷͕̙̰̀͋̄̋́̎͂̉̈́̚Ṉ̷͇̠̲̻̩̺̼̞͖̝̜̅̿̀̾̈́ͅ ̴̧̲͓͍̩̱̟̤͚͈͚̆̓̉̎̅̒ẇ̷͉͚̔͑̐̍̿͛̋̓͒̊͆̒̕i̸̩͂͊͌̔̽̅̂̓̽͠l̷̛̝̥̯͖͎̜͇̗̬̝͖̘̖͒̓̈́̄͋̇̈́̄̓̍̽̂͝͠l̸̺̼̺͍̼̜̤̙̥̻̱͈̳̠̳͐͂̎̈̏̅̈́̆͛̈́̕ ̸̧̨̣̜̻̠͙͒͌͝b̵̢̨̟͕̖̤̗̮͉͔͎̲̱̪͗̑̽̄̆͆̾͗̅̔͒̈́͜͠ȇ̶̻̳͐̈́̂̇̽̾͋̆̃͝͝ͅ ̴̧̮͒͒̑̋̓̊̚͘͠o̵̡̡̨̨̧͖̠̼͉̖̝͈̻͒n̶̛̩̝̱̦̤̟͍͌͒̋̎͆̏͐̆͆̈́̏̀̅̐l̸̡̧̡̺͓̜͕̝̤̬͖͚̗̹̊̓̎̈́̏̈̊͜͠͝y̷̹̭͓̞͕̱̬͉̺̺̎̀̂̚̕͜ ̵̹̹͓͊̉̈́̌f̶̞̟̫̙̝̪͚̂̈́͛̿͑́ǫ̸̨̧̬̬͚̭͍̫̣̬̻̲͠r̷̨̧̧̨͙͚͚͎̳̪̭͈̓͗̔̄̉̈͘ͅ ̶̢̮̝̜̫̘̭̩̺̯̄͊̈̂̀̃̈͝ͅy̴̺̣̝̞̼͈͙̭̘̲̼̆͒̈́͛̂̿̄̽͜͝͠o̵̡̞͇͓̭͗͛́̉̾͐͐͊͗̓͘̚ͅͅư̶̡̧͙̲̰͍̭͇͎̓̈́͛͋̕ ̷̡̢̣͎̗̗͉̰͇̙̈́̅ͅw̵̡̨̥̞̼̯̟͎͈͔͓̹͐̅̃́̐͂̽̊͌̂̓͜͝h̴̰͎̯̯̱̲̣͉͋ͅî̵̧̨̛̭̪̪̩̰̼̩̼̈͛̈̉̋̐̏͠ͅḽ̶̙͔̫͉̹̭̣̄̆͌̌̄̏ę̸̘̹̤͙̬̘̾̐̂̃̒ ̸̨̘̊̎̆̅I̷̧̭̤̫̞̜͔̩̹̤͈͂̓̍̾̌̐̔̕͜͝'̷̻̖͓͔͎͂́͜͝m̸̗͊͜ ̶̮̑͐̏̂̂͊̉̽̂̂̆̈̂͠a̷̡̨̛̦̲̬̩̣̭̹̟̗̻͎͈b̴̤̣̠̖̋̏̇̔̒̓͐̿̒̃̆̚͠͠͝l̴̖͉͈̜̮͊̈́͆̔̋͐͜ͅe̷̢̯̞̳̘̲̿ ̸̨̧̡͉͖͚̬͙̘̅̏͂̑̂́͌̏͛̋͋͜͝ẗ̶̨̢̛̹́̆̇́̊͆͜ō̵̢̧̧̝̲͎̦͇͑͑͒** ***** **̷̘̲͍̰̮̻͕̔̃ţ̷̫̤̘͉̤͕̦̰̥̠͖̱̗̮̃͆͂a̴̧̝̮̘̻̝̬̩̎͒̂̔̉̋̿̏̍͆̓̕͠k̵̡͈̝̭̣̊̋̏͝e̸͇̣̝̮͉͔͉̳̤͋̍͂̑̅͂̈̚͝ ̶͕̤̬̗̣͖̈́̐̊͆͛̕̚o̴̲͖̻̹̠̔̿̈́͘v̵̠͍͛͌̂͐̃̎̍̒͝ͅȩ̸̗̳͕̮̹͎͓̥̥͇̲̫̒̅̏r̸̢͕̯͖̞͉̙̓̈́!̶̰̼̟͍̻̼̞̪͎̙̤̼̱̓̉̐̅̓͝͠͠**

***Shut. Up.**

The voice quieted down again, which allowed me to finally realize how I was digging my nails into the palm of my hand.

"Kris? Are you okay?" Y/N asked while placing a hand on my shoulder, she must've gotten down when I was gone. I hate how easily she could read me, or so it seems.

I nod and walked forward to face against the peppermint shaped dog. Susie and I got out our weapons while Sleeper and Ralsei got into a defensive stance.

The dog was called C. Round and looked generally passive since it was kicking its legs up while singing.

I had Susie use _x-compliment_ while Ralsei and Sleeper defended themselves. We got sixteen tp from it.

".. What? Why the hell would I do that?" Susie questioned. " _It_ attack _us_. Let's smash it before it moves." She tried too reason.

***It's already moving but okay.**

**S̵̨͎̬̩͐̑̾̾̈̇͒̉̊͜ͅȩ̶̬̞̱͇͎̻͚̳̫͖͔̝̙̏̌̈́̿̂̋̓͌͑͂̇̆͛́͘ḙ̴̜̼͛͐̈́̌͛̽̒̔̚͠͠?̸̢͓͈̤͍͎̥͍̮̰͕̆̓̊͒̌̌͂̏ ̴̦̙̪͚͍͓̰̣̩͈̲̬̬S̵̼͙̯͈̻̼̼̻͉̯͚̅ͅh̵̢̭̦̯̗̪̜̦͒̈́̈́͗̋̓̏̈́ẻ̷̫̪̞̯̻̼̘͙̞̾͗'̸̨̡̨̰̬̠̙̗̠̞̩̭̐͘͜͝ͅš̷͎̫̅͛̅̐̑͗͊͆̐̕͠͠͝ ̶͎͙̥͕̺̻̜͓̈́͂͆͗̉͑̒͊̿̅͋s̷̢̲̗̙̟̳͓̾̂̓̄̓̉̉̔͠͝ǫ̶̦͖͓̼̠̲͎͕̔̓͊̕ ̴͇̘̐̾̐̓̾͊̅͋͂́̊̽̆̈͠d̶̙̙͈̹͕̓͆͌͘͝͝u̶̡̢̡͚̖̯̺̐̈̄͐̓m̶̨̝͕͍̼̙̐̔́̽̅̃̈́̐̎̌͜͠b̴͇̪͉̬̟͓͉̍͒̓̆͒͒̽͋̍̽̈́!̵̨̲̳̖̰̪̭̦̫͇̈́̂̂͒̚͜ ̸͙̥͎̖̤̱̤͉̣͖̰̺͓͂̊͒̀̍̕͠M̷̧̲̹͎͉̱̣̤͉̺̺̿̄̎̈̈͗̌͛͗̊̍͠͠ư̵̢͔̜͉̣̦̬͓̂̈́͆̀͌̅̇̄͑͒̋̚͠c̵̳̺̱͔̜̘̝̭͕̜̆̌̽͂̂͐̿͒́̂́̆̌͜͜͠h̵̛̛̳͙͎̖͆̾̾̏͂͜͜ ̴̛̰͋͊̌̈͊͐̀̉͑̂ď̸̲͉̥̣͉͔̈́̌̏͌̾͂͆̆̊̓̕͠ͅǘ̷̡̢͍̥͙̹͖̥͔̯̰̪̘̿̊̈́̈́͑͘͜m̵̥̗͚̺̭͇̹̾͐̄̔̓͐͛̆̉̏͜͝ͅb̷̛͚̋͐͘ͅĕ̴̛̞͍͖̮͕̺̜̖̦̌͛̇́̆̃̍͌͒̕͝ṛ̶̛̣͠ ̸͉̗̗̤̖̓͑̾̆͐͋͂̈́̊͗̂̚͠t̷̞̟̻̻̤̠̪̩̟͍͎͊̐̓̅̈́̏h̸̛̬̺͉̜͔̥̰͍̟͔̗̘͓̭͐́ạ̵̞̜͖̗̘̮̊̃̓̆̂͐̇̾n̷̛̯͚̫͚̽̿͒͒̌͂̎̐͝͝ͅ ̶͓̔̌͌́̊͝y̵̫̪̖͓̝̣̯̠̹͈̒̋͆o̶̳̖̹̙͊̒͆͋̋̾̈́̊̃̍̑̚͝ṷ̶̢͓̙̰̲̦̼̳͚̙̮̑̌̀͐̍̅̐̈̓̒͘̕.̶̘̩̿̿̀̾͗̓̿̈́̎̌̉̅̚ ̷͇̰͚̞̳̲̝̤͇̘̅̿̈̊̽̄̒͋̇͋̚͠W̷̫̼̘͕̲̲̐̇͑̿̒̈́̔͛̚ę̵̡̩͚̻̺̪̣̭̮̫͇͕̲̎ ̷̧̺̟̘͒c̷̛̮̟̭͚͓͖͋̍̓͒͑͂̎͒̄̇̔̀̍͝a̵͚͚̥͈͍̗̦͕͋̂͗̒̌͌̀̕n̵̩͉͗̆͒͊̅͋͝ ̷͖͈͔̭̬͋̿̑̇̏̓̔̚ģ̷̮̗̫̭̼̭̲͈͓͋̈̐̊̑͆͛̔̚e̷̳̳̘̘͙̽͌̅̌̾̐t̶͕̏̌̀͛̋̀̅͆͛̚ ̷̲̹̻̼̥̗̞̑͐͒̈́̆̈r̵̛̗͛̏͊̿̈́̌͂̉̃i̸̭͖͎̼͓̟̼͆͋͗̍̏̒̈́͛͒͆̇̚͜͝d̶̞̫͙͇͉͓̖͓̔͆͊͊̓̄̚̕͜ ̸̨̢̧̡͓͉͓̰̭̙͓͕̦̎ơ̵̯̖͈͚̊͊̑͘͜f̴̢̩͎͔͉̯̳͖̒͐̕ ̷̡̛̞͉͍̭̈́ḫ̷̢̡̰̖̬̤͇̖̫̾̍̐͊͌̾͊̉̈́̄̅̕͜ḛ̶̡̨̢̫͔̩͚͇̲̣̜̊͜ŗ̶̨̢̘͕̟͇̠̈͗͗͠ ̸͔̜͕͇͍̗̩̄t̴̲̾͐̄̾̽̋̕͝o̵̹̣͎͐͊̃̈́̃̇̆̿̓͂͝g̴̡̏̈̌͗̓̇̀̄̉͘͘ę̷̞̳̼̥͎̗͖̤̪̱͛̑͒͋̎͌̍̋̃͋̑̔̽̚ț̷̼͍̮̪̠̗̱͂͐͊͘h̸̪̻̺̼̠̬̻̪̖͇̊̋̓͛̋̈́͌̊́͗e̶̢̛̩̝͉̘̺̖͙̟͉̭̙͔͇̾̈́̊̐̓͋̄̿̽͐ͅr̴̡̺̬̥͓̖̙̲̫̰͐̓͐̉̅̂̉̂̂̀̇͝!̸̧̹̟͙́̎̎͆̅̎̆̒̌ͅ** *****

***** **_Did I not say shut up_ ** **?**

"Aww, look, Susie! It seems harmless!" Ralsei exlaimed. "If you act nice, we might win without hurting it!"

Susie frowned and turned away from the C. Round. ".. Okay, okay." She grumbled. "Hey, little guy."

" _I_ really _like the ax in your face_." The reptile said with a malicious grin. All it took was a swift hit with her ax and the enemy jumped away.

The reptile was still laughing to herself even after it was gone. "Where'd you get it? Heh, heh, heh, heh."

Ralsei leaned over towards me and whispered in my ear as Y/N gave a harsh slap to Susie's neck. "Are you dumb!" Sleeper exclaimed. I nodded along with the female's statement, rather than with Ralsei's.

We left the battle arena a second later and there was a sign.

_* Heheheheh!!! I sneaked by and made a sign!!_  
_* SIGNED, LANCER_

I'm not surprised he said something as useless as that, but I am surprised that I let myself read it. I sighed, rolled my eyes, and went on through the doors with my team following after me.

"Um, Susie, I suppose you missed what I said earlier.. As heroes, we have the power to make a peaceful future. So, from now on, let's try to avoid _fight_ ing, ok?" Ralsei said in a happy tone.

Susie chose too not say anything.

"Umm, what if you just took it easy on them..?" The dark prince asked. "If you weaken an enemy, I can use my _pacify_ spell. Which, can put exhausted people to sleep!"

Susie grinned. "Yawn.. yeah, you talking is already doing that."

"Well, um, just think about it!"

Ralsei leaned back over towards me. "We might have to warn enemies about her, Kris. . ."

I just nod and walk to the small star.  
  
  


*** Susie, the violent tormentor, is now your ally.**

*** The power of mean girls shines within you.**

**Save** — **Return**


	7. seam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> filler
> 
> also may or may not have forgotten that this chapter existed

**Y/N's Point of View**   
  
  


"Can we take a break?" I ask, though it was more like whined, as Kris turned back around to face our group. "We've been walking for hours." I added on while dragging out the last few words.

It didn't take long for Kris to agree with a nod. The Link-wannabe motioned for all of us to sit down as he walked into a nearby shop.

Susie backed up and leaned against a wall, dragging me into her lap with a quiet and almost inaudible huff. Ralsei decided to lay his head on my lap. Though, this time, he took off his hat. I stopped breathing.

The dark prince looked up at Susie and I with a look of confusion. "What? What's wrong?" He asked, sitting up which allowed us to get a better view of him.

"Asriel..?" Susie muttered under her breath. I could feel her breath begin to his the nape of my neck and hair. "You.. you shouldn't.. you can't.." The reptile stumbled over her words.

My eyes dilated out of focus as my head began to pound. My hands began to move themselves up to the sides of my head, rubbing them so I could try to alleviate the pain.

I could make up parts of the conversation Susie and Ralsei had begun to have, pounding in my began to blur their voices into what made my head hurt worse.

"Who's Asriel?"

"K-Kris' brother.."

*** Ah, fuck.  
** *** Migraine.**   
*** Please, please, please, please, please, please stop.**   
*** This doesn't make sense.**

"But what's wrong?"

*** Just need to sleep it off.**   
*** Pain will go away.**   
*** Can't take this.**

Still pressing my hands on my head, I closed my eyes. But only dreams started to come as soon as I closed them.

I don't recognize where I am. I've never seen anything like this. Everything looks like the Darkworld but so much more civilized.. If that was the right word.

There's monsters. Monsters I've seen, but all of them act different. I can recognize them but I can't remember their names.. Everything is so weird..  
  


**Susie's Point of View.**   
  
  


Hearing Ralsei (Asriel?) Say that put a hella bad feeling into me. It didn't feel natural.. Asriel was no where near us so it doesn't make sense of how he could've possible be here.

If Ralsei didn't know who Asriel was, it doesn't make sense of how they look the same. Just.. Ralsei was younger.. I can't try to think about this..

*** Where's Kris..?**   
*** It doesn't take that long to go in and get something to eat.**

As if Undyne herself had called upon him, I heard Kris' footsteps. His armor making them louder than they usually were. Or were they always that loud?

*** I don't pay attention to extras.**

I shoved the hat back onto Ralsei's head and shoved him off of Y/N's lap. Kris was holding a couple boxes of something in his hand but it was hard to tell what exactly it was.

He stared at the situation, Ralsei first. Then me. Then Y/N. He paused and walked forward, squatting in front of me. Kris pointed to her and fingered a question mark into her arm.

*** I guess the loser didn't want to touch me.**

I looked down at her and gave her a light shake with my leg. Y/N didn't get up, but I expected it. Kris' nose twitched and he shook her arm.

A whimper came from Ralsei as he looked over to the three of us. "D-did she.. y'k-know.." He said in a soft voice, his hat was fixed by now. He looked less raggedy.

I ignored him. If he wanted to be answered, he should've been louder.

She didn't wake up, which, once again, wasn't surprising. She was a heavy sleeper. I knew that first hand. "If you're gonna try to wake Y/N up, don't do it violently. She'll kill you." I note.

Kris nodded and moved over to the side. He poked the cheek opposite of himself.

Y/N didn't move again. Which now was concerning. By now she usually gave some sort of reaction. She usually hits me if I bother her enough. Being shaken would trigger one reaction, being poked would trigger another one.

"The fuck..?" I mutter under my breath as I shake Y/N more violently, but that didn't do anything. Even though she was a heavy sleeper, it didn't mean that she was impossible to wake up.

Ralsei was on the side that Kris wasn't on. His hands laid on top of Y/N's thigh. "Y/N?" He called, his voice was way to innocent. I don't like it.  
  


**Y/N's Point of View.**   
  
  


The area I was in looked like a throne room. A castle. It was empty, yet it wasn't hard to feel the love and adoration circulating through it.

I moved forward, though my feet didn't touch the ground. Or I just couldn't feel it. I felt like Danny Phantom. But I wasn't fighting ghosts.

I looked down and saw that there were yellowish-goldish flowers going up to my ankles. It wasn't bothersome, they only felt like little phantom touches.

The sounds of giggles and some deep ass laughter soon came close the room which caused me to look up.

"C̵̯̫̳̉͛̉̔̌̚ͅh̶̟̟̜͙̍̾͐̐͒̔̈́̒a̸͔̖̗̓̇̈́͑͘ř̷̬̱̈́̚a̴͖̝̤̠͑̈́!" A voice called out, followed with another giggle. Out came something that looked like a goat. It looked like _someone I knew_ , but the face was obscured. I could only see from the neck down.

Another person came out. This time a human. They held a knife. I assume this is who the goat called out to. Who he ran away. "A̶̞̼̗͊̅̾̇̑͠ș̵̛̝͍̣̹͍̇̃̆ŗ̷̛͈͎̗̞̤̽̊͑̅͌̽̄i̷͇͑͊̇͛̅̉̈͊́ȩ̸̼̼̳͓͓̩̫̲̈́͘͝ļ̸̧̤̭̝̥̮̝̬̈̒̃̑̀̃͑͘! Come back here!" The human yelled, holding a stick. Though their face was clear.

The two kept running, until another goat came out. This goat looked much like someone I admire. I just can't remember her name..

"Children," The woman said. The younger goat and human must be her kids. Or birthed and adopted kid. "Please. Come back to the kitchen. The food is ready to be eaten!"

A much larger goat appeared. Probably their dad and husband. "Yes! It was my turn to cook tonight!" This made the human scrunch their nose and cringe.

If one kid reacted like that, you could only sense that the other reacted like that as well.

The two looked and each other and seemed to share a mental connection. "We're coming, Dad!" The small goat responded. Lightly jogging towards the doorway where his parents were and headed to the kitchen.

After noticing the human wasn't following, the goat dad turned and faced the human. _The human was staring right at me. Right into my eyes._

"Are you not coming, C̵̯̫̳̉͛̉̔̌̚ͅh̶̟̟̜͙̍̾͐̐͒̔̈́̒a̸͔̖̗̓̇̈́͑͘ř̷̬̱̈́̚a̴͖̝̤̠͑̈́?" He asked while turning to try and find what they were looking at. "What's wrong? What are you looking at?"

The human turned back to her Dad with a smile. "Nothing Dad! I'll be there in a minute, okay?" The larger goat nodded and turned to follow his wife and other child.

They turned back to me and moved forward. They're smile becoming more disturbed. Black ooze started to seep out of their eyes and the corners of their mouth.

The human continued to stare at me before opening their mouth.

"I."  
  
  
  
  
  


"See."  
  
  
  
  
  


"You."  
  
  
  
  
  


" **R** —"  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Everything came back to me as I shot up, panting heavily yet quietly. My eyes were a bright white. I blinked multiple times until my eyes finally began to work again.

I looked to my right and saw a large, furry animal in front of me. It was purple from the back and a black stripe went back from the top of its head and to the base of its neck.

The animal quickly turned around and had a weird smile as he faced me. It made me jump and choke. "Hey, kid. Glad to see you woke up."

"Sorry for the scare. The name's Seam. Pronounced Shawm." The cat introduced himself, extending a three fingered paw. I took and we sort of just held hands before retracting them. "'m Y/N."

"Nice to meet ya, Y/N." Seam nodded and motioned around the small room. "This is my little Seap. Ha ha ha ha.."

Susie soon appeared behind Seam, pushing past him and placing her hands on my shoulders. "Y/N!" The reptile yelled as she examined me.

"What happened out there! You usually wake up after someone bothers you!" She continued. Though, I could only shrug since I couldn't remember what all happened.

"I—.." I was going to explain what happened but I couldn't tell her what happened.  
  
  


* **_Quiet_**.  
  
  


My vocal cords went weak and I couldn't say anything. Looking past Susie, I saw Kris behind her. His eyes were red.

I frowned and went quiet, suddenly not having the will to elaborate. "Don't worry about it, yeah? I was just tired as always."

Ralsei moved past both Susie and Kris and sat beside me. What I think were tears seemed to be in his eyes. "Are you sure? You weren't really breathing and I got really worried!"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure. I was just tired." Ralsei looked like he didn't believe me. But he gave me a hug and nuzzled his head into my neck.

I look up and saw Kris' eyes were hidden behind his hair, but I could still see the dim glow. His mouth was curled up as if he were disgusted by something.

"Hurry up then," Susie said, pushed Ralsei away from me and picked me up, laying me in her arms like a bride. "I'm trying to get this shit over with a fast as possible." Kris still had a weird look on his face, but the glow and the snarl had been long gone.

Susie pushed her way past Seam and Kris. "Thank you, Seam." Both Ralsei and I said as we began to walk out.

As we exited the small tent, I saw Seam lift up his paw and wave us off. "See you again.. Or not. Ha ha ha ha.." After I turned my head forward, it felt like he was still looking at me. But I shook it off.

Kris walked in front of Susie and I, he was walking backwards. He looked like his normal, Kris self. Reaching inside of his cape, Kris pulled out a box of food. It looked like something that came from Pezza.

"Here." He mumbled quietly, I guess I only heard since Ralsei was behind us and Susie said: "What was that loser? Y'know I hate quiet people." I waved her off and nodded a thank you.

"Susie shut up. Stop bothering him." I mumble as Kris turned back around and Ralsei sped up to walk beside him.

The dark prince whispered into the leader's ear and they faced each other. Kris nodded and moved over to the side of the area we were in. Ralsei smiled and faced us. "Come on Y/N, Susie! We're gonna take an actual break now!" He announced.

Susie nodded and walked towards where Kris was trying to set up some sort of camp. Three blankets and some tree logs. All but one of the blankets were on the larger side so one could only guess someone would have to share.

As for the logs, Kris was huddled over it while trying to light it. He seemed to be frustrated but soon decided to use his weapon to see if it would turn into a lighter. Which it did thankfully.

The reptile placed me down on top of one of larger blankets and sat down on other one. The fire was soon lit and Kris blew on it a bit before scooting back to sit beside me. Ralsei took the other available one.

Susie looked over at us suspiciously and growled. She didn't say anything though. Instead, Susie laid on her side away from us while grumbling and getting under the blanket.

"Goodnight, Susie, Kris, Y/N!" Ralsei exclaimed, doing the same as Susie.

This left Kris and I to sit side by side in silence. I opened the box Kris handed me and began eating as the male reached back inside his cape and got his own box.

We ate in silence, our chews were barely audible over crackling fire. Susie began snoring, Ralsei was making small noises, and Kris and I had finished eating.

After a while, we started a quiet conversation since we didn't want to wake up the other two. We went over several different subjects, soon getting on the topic of sleep.

"And so you daydream or sleep so you can escape?" Kris asked in his deep, monotone voice. He sounded much more confident in it now. It felt good knowing that.

I nodded. "Yeah, pretty much." In a lower tone than I had been usually. Not used to being the topic of the conversation. Though, he seemed to hear me.

"Get a proper sleep schedule and you won't have to."

"Yeah, well sleep wasn't there for me when I was laying in my bed at three o'clock in the morning."


	8. a (k)nights rest

**Kris' Point of View**   
  
  


Sleeper let out a yawn, signaling she was tired. Which was was most of the time. She rubbed her eyes and turned to face me with a smile.

"Off of that topic, I'm tired now. Plus everyone's asleep." She hummed. Lifting her lower body up to get under the blanket. "So let's sleep now, yeah?"

I nod and get under the blanket with her laid over my back. My arms were crossed over my chest as if I was a angry kid.

Y/N scooted closer to me, though only by a millimeter. "Are you not uncomfortable?" She asked while motioning towards my armor. I nod in response.

"Why don't you—.." She started, only to stop and scrunch her nose. "Do you have anything under it?"

*** I didn't think about that before.**   
*** To busy trying to get home.**

**A̴̛͚̩̟̺̦̞̗̼̭͓̜͚͂̑̈́͆̓̈́̈́͑̓̉͘͜͠ͅṅ̷̨̨͎̪̤̪̘͈̩̼̈̂́̔͂̓̍̚̚͠͝͠͠d̴̨̡͉̗̥̯͈͈̘̝̺͉̓̍ ̴̡̱̟̮̮̖̭̞̱͕͕͈̞͇̐̔̓̐̂̿̄̃ͅt̶̥̜͎̩̘͉͎̤̰̳͐͝r̵̛̳̗͎̲̖͖̩͈͇̬̂͐̑̈̏̋̿̃͒͒͜͝ͅȳ̵̧̨̢̛̘̝̩̏̑̓̋̋͗͌̂̕͜͝͝ͅi̶̜̳͙͙̳̽̑̚̕n̶̨̢̡̫̜̮͕̭͕̘̜̜̖̮̼̐͑̋͒͛̄͌g̴̛̺͉͛͆̉͌͐̏͌̽ ̴̧̧͕̱͓̮̳̜̘̣̝̘̭̱̒̿͛̆̔͗͜͝ţ̷͕̟̗̼̭̹̬̩̪̣̜̭̹̏́͊̕̕ö̶̯̮͔̹͆͗̔̄̃̀͋͝ ̶̢̨̧̛̼̝͍̰̲͈͗̀̔̑̌̎̆̄̒͗͆͜͠g̴̨̣̮̜͎̥͚̺̿͂̍̓͋́̓̿͘ē̸̛̛̛͇̟̦̜̞̲̰̩̈̉͛̏̆͗͝͠ţ̷̪̦̦̮͉̲̤̎̾͋́̇͜ ̸̡̣͔͈̯̫́͆̈̈́͘i̶̧̢̛̦̲͓̫͖͍͔͍̜͗̒̈́̑͌̄͌͝ͅņ̵̧̜͚̻̙͇̯̞͎̒͜͠ͅt̴̨̛͍͓̻͉͑̉̍̿̌͒̿̈́̔̂͘͠ȍ̸̲̫̙̄͌̾̏͗̈̕ ̴̧̨̘̯̭̜̟͓̐̂̔̄̂͆̊̎̅͘̚Y̸̳͐̀̈́͑͌̈́̔̒͊̒̽̕/̴̛̜̫̖̣̼͇̹̣͔̠̰̃̉̆̂̉́̐͠ͅŅ̴̨̟̩͓̦̣̥̰͎̇̋͐͂̏͐͘͜͝'̶͇͒̎̄̿̂̿̆͗͘͠s̴̨̖͑̎́ͅ ̷̰͇͎̼̼͈͈͔̫͚̹̻͌̒͐̈́p̸̞̠͈̹̰̪̗͕̰͈̲̺̀a̷̳͖̱̯̲͊̇̓̆͘͝ņ̶͇͈̘̤̱̥̯͓̦̗̥̦͚̽̇̃ṱ̶̲̰͓͖̼̝͍͔̭̓̑̂̓͜s̶͙̳͓͔̝͖͙̠̱̗̔̋̽̂̔̃̏̽̈́͜͝,̷̮͚̺̭̞̟̍͆̽͜ ̷͇̫̮̮͇̎̃͘y̶̢̛̭̹̳̓͊̒̒̍̍͝o̵̢̢̖̪̣̙̤̼̗̳̹̮͋̑͜͜u̷̼̤̬̟͙̖̞̰̜̾̋͐̍͂̎̃͑̂̂̏̔͑̋** **s̷̲͇̓̅̃ͅĩ̷̧̛̞̩̤͇̼̦̱̐̎̉͝ͅç̷̨̛̭̺͇̮̼̽͋͌̈́̌̆̑̍͊̑͜͝͠k̶͉̈́̄̓̐** ***̸̡̳̳̟̫̝̤̫͚̥̤͇͖̈̀̓̂̀̈̓̓͘͘ͅ**   
**b̵̨̟̗̹̣̬̬͍̰̞̲̖͇̂̄̅̾̉͛̉͊͗͊̕͘ǎ̵̛̺͖͖̮̜̙̺̫̙̓̂̔͗͊̀͊͘s̸̟̠͔̲̝̻̏͒̉̈́̓̃̿̄̄ͅṯ̷̻͛a̶̛̙̻͚̹̖̣̹̮̹̲͚̥̳̫̒̽̀̈͑̒̂̉̕͝r̵̡̛̘̲̽̉͛̀̃͒̄̾͋̀̆d̷̨̢̨̥̘͇̝͚̙̠͓̫̬͕͔̃̇͌͑̉̕.̶̧̡̜̦̝̲͇̥͙͔̬̓̿̌͆̈́̇͂̌̂̿̍̽̒̑**

*** Shut the** ** _hell_ ** **up. I'm not doing this today.**

**Y̷̨̨̞͇̗̔̏̈́̕ỏ̷̢̧͐͗̈́͊̑͝ų̶̧̳̬̙̪̠̄̓ ̵̢̦̜̗̻̊͑͗̌̄̈́̅ͅş̴̧̛̭͎̜̻̝̞͎̣̺̩͈̇̾͆͌̎̾̂͛͊͊̌̀͜͠ͅh̶͙̙̻͋͐ơ̵̻̄͑̇̊̐̎͆̂͂͌ŭ̸̘̬̮̦̤̱̜̬̭͎̯̐̋̕͝͠l̴̥͖̤͙̮̻͈̣͈͕̈̏͜d̷̛͈̫̊͋́̑̾̈́̽̐̈́́͝'̶̖̬̳̻̈͘v̴͖̰̠͓̞̦͈͇̞̌͆̅̿͊͘e̵̗͕͛̃̎̕͜ ̶̹͉̝̹͎͖͊̚͜s̴̯̞̰̟͍̦͒̅͐̊̉̀͗͑́͝ͅe̸̢̛͎̝̐̈͑̾̏̏͑̆́͛͜͠ẹ̶̜͍̗̻͉̗̳͙̬̝̦́̎n̷̢̢̤̯͍̞̭͚̮̹̤̾̀̌͆̋̈́ ̸̧̗̣͕͙͕͖͙̯͑̉̉̋͌͐̋w̸̧̧̢̦̼̗̟̬̪̹̼̫͙̲͉̔̏̐̓͆̓h̶̢̭̣̙͇̹̩͔̜̦̮͇̝̮̙͐a̶̛͖̭͊t̷̳̖̗̪̮̜͖̙͖͎̥̖̳͛͗͌̅͆̔͗͜͝ͅ ̴̡͍͕̦͖̘̗̺̤̹̹̂̉̑̏̋̌̑͐͂͘̕͘͘w̸̼̲̽̅̉͘ẻ̸͖̝͖̖̮̠̼̹̙̮͍̹̳̞̈̓̈ ̴̧̨̨̬̮̤̒̍̈́̉͆̍ḑ̴̼̤̭̬̠̝̰̳͔̻̩͈͕̊̊̽͊̈̔͘̕̕͝͝͝î̸̡̨̹̳̗̥̦̼͎̞̻̈́̒d̶̛̙̭͌̆̏̿͋̑̋̾̉̑̉̌̕͘ ̶͔͇̤͕̺̩̞̊͋̌͌̒̒̆͗͋͆̋̚̚͝ŵ̷̛̫͓͈͎͍̾̄̓h̷̫͕͔͓̫̤̯̮̘̙̎̊̈́̎̌̈́̈́̃i̵̢̭̠̮͔̹̤̼̅̂̏̈́̋͒͆͗͋̊͑̑̔͝͝ļ̵͈͈͖̹͇̔̓̈̑̉̌͊̋̑̾͘͝ể̶͖̘̼͓̮̥͙͇͈̪̭̳̆̾ ̸̡̗͈̹͇̰̥̙̙̌̇s̸̟̼̬̩͖̮̩̟͇͎̬̻̺̺͇͌̍̌͂͐̚h̵̡̙̝̳͕͉̦͕͖̤͖̻̻͚̰̒̈͋̀̈̚͘ę̸͔̼̙͖̝͕̬̙̬̞̆̓̓ͅ** **w̴̲̙̩̠̣̠̟̠͉̹̯͂̌ͅą̵̫͍̞̯̩̬͚̫̜̦̳̟̮͒s̵̙̳͙̫͓̯͇̔͊͂̏͋̉̑̓͘͝** ***  
** **o̴̖͒̐͒͝ư̵͉͉͚̏̍̂͂͐͌̃̒́͘̕͝͝͠t̷̢̯̘̼̣̩̓̓̾̂̒͋͑̿́̏̒̂̓.̶̨̜̻̙̦͔͑̂̎̀̀̆̆̀̚̚͠**  
 **I̶̡̥͔̠͔͔̱̥̹͓̐̏͜͝ ̸̡̮̜̫̥̮̱̹̎̐͋̇̌̀͘d̸͚͓̲͕̟͙̈́̉̓͋͂̈́̌̌͌͝͝͝͝ͅǫ̴̛̫̘̮̌̌͐̑́̍̽̋͛͌̏͝͠u̵̧͇͇̦̥̔̈͗͛̎͌̂͑̍̎͝ͅb̵̧̪̟̮͔̼̖͍̳̬͎͖͆͐̐̆̽̈́́̾̑̓̏̆̇̕͠t̶̢̤͓̘̒̍̆͐͝͠͠ ̵̢̱̘̺̼̪̱̺͖̰̤̻̾̆̔̇̈́̑̆̽̂̌̽̓̑̕̕s̴̢̖͎̘͍̮̞̱̬͍̞͔͉͇̆̔͜͠ḩ̴̠̯̱͇́̐̄͂ĕ̶͈͕̇̎ ̶͈̥̺͍̈́̉̀̏͐́͐̈̉̅͂̂̚ẃ̵̢̢͔͎̜̠̹̹̭̣̃̋̆̿͐̀̀͒͜͜ͅͅǫ̴̬̜̯̰̥͙̮̝͙̌̋͛͂͒̈́̾̈́̕͝ṷ̸͋̈́̈́̔̾ļ̶͍̮͓͙̣̖̬̣͕̋́͒̔̒̍̋̉͌̕d̶͔̯̭̙͔̻̻̲̮̞̙̣̆̆͗̉̍͗̚̚͝͝ ̵̡͍̫̩͕͇̫͓̥̍̽͌̑͒̅̅̈́͝ȋ̴͙̈́̐̂̑͘n̷̢̳̰͚̲͖̦͕̖̬̼͓͓̘̾̔̐̀̀̇̀̄͊t̷͎͈͉͇̻̂̈́e̷̛͕̥͐̔̉͆̕ŕ̸̨̖̟̣̞̥͖̻͙̘̈ą̸̠̫͙̟̞̻̬̟͕̼͔͛͋̌͑̕ç̸̧̛͍̫͌͗̿̈́̿̿ͅṭ̸̭̖̭͌̓͌̉̀̊̓̿̉͒̇͊̏̕ ̵̨̣̠̣̰̬̜͍̲͎͕̓̕ͅͅw̴̛͖̦̮̯̳͙͔͎͔̺̮̝ͅͅͅi̷̢̡̛̛͍̙͍͕̭̮͑͋̅̒̒̊̄̎̐͂̐͝t̵̯̭͇̳͉͍̖͓̥̼̓h̷͓̟̮͈̬̙̻̲͙̥̪̲̩̝̟̽̈́̔͆͆͐͆͐̐̈́̊͂ ̴̛̛̲̩̥̈̉͆͊͐͒̚͠͝y̸̧̱̪̜͓̘̪̟̻͚̌̈́̈́̒͌̈́o̷̱̭̲̼͋̚͜u̷̢̨̼͇͉̟̜͙̰̭͓̥̻͗̉̐͆̂͛̅͘͘͜ͅ ̶̦̍͆̑̿͂̋̽̋̕ẃ̶̢̨͎̥̞̘͖̹̱̈́̒͗͋̊̓͒̑͠í̷̛̞͐͌̾̏̈̋͝l̸͖̫̘̝̻̟̬̳̩͛̓̐͠ͅl̷͖̭̦̝̼̅̇̄͝ì̷̧̧̢̡̲̼̭̭͓̜̆͒̀̃̓͌͜ṅ̵̨̜̩̺̠͔͙͚̮̙̲̺̘̭̑̈́̉̈͊̆͘͘͝ğ̷̢͖͔̻̥̬̘̀̇̑̂̒̍̀͌̆̑̃̚l̷͕̔͐̏̽̎͐̉̓͌̈́̐͝y̴̬͐̈́̌̈́̅̿̀̌̅ͅ.̴̮̪͖̟̮͎̾ ̷͔̟̲̲̖̻̣͖̰̞̩̳̟̇̍̎͜ͅ*̶̳̟̣͉̹̯̖̖̪̹̲̋̉̒͂̾͐̍̕͜**  
 **̷͙̪̬̖͕̲͍͖͇̾̆̆̉͗͂̄̚̚̕͠͠S̵̨̖̎̌̌̓̓͠ẖ̴͉̤̥̬̲̲͍̤̍͋̿̒ḙ̸̰̙̙̞̓̇̈́̊͗̃͂'̵̳̖̙̼͍̝͖͚̓̏̍̄̓s̸̪͖͖͕̺̝̼̟͖͇̼̼̜̼͐̄̎͂͊̍̿̽͛̀̆͝ͅ ̴̧̧̟̲̠̤̖̫͉͉̩̞̎̌̅͐̏͒̓͆̾̈́̚͜͝p̷̡̛̛̗̝͈̪̉̈́͂̃̽̍̇̒̕̚̚r̷̼͔̳̹̳̞̉̂͛̽͊̐͋͒̕͝ó̴͙̖b̶̮̣̬͉̟̘̻̝̣̞̭̲͇̯͎̓̏̄̎͛͛̎͊̍̚a̵̡̱̖̘̰͉͚̤̝̯̲͚͑͗̽̚͜͝ḅ̷̢̢̠̗͚̜͎̠͇͚̟̦̺̾̅́̽̓͗̊̚͝ͅl̸̛̝͌͋͛̈́̀̔́͆͛͗̓y̴̧̢̮̣̘͈̪͖̥̟͚̰̒͂̃͂̾̄̌́͗̿͊̿̐ͅ ̷̧̫͓̤͖̱͓͕͍͙͇̙͕̽̉̉͐̕ơ̷̧̛̖̟͇̰̽͊̐͗̇̉͗̄̌͝ņ̷̜̭̬̤͓̥͉͔͖̈́͊̓͊̈́́̿̚͝͝l̴̡̺͔̟̣͎̱͙̺̙̰̱̞̘̲̑̀̉̆̍͠͠y̶̨̨̱̯̗̙͇̯͕̳͈͙͔̌̓ ̶̹̫̝̦̠̳̺̯̲͋͋͛͊͝d̷̼̱̭̟̫̹͈̺̲̼̣͇̎̽͝͠ͅͅo̷̻̝͌͐į̵͙̬̲̟̗͍͇͔̺͊͗̿̽́͌̍̇̾̽̾n̴̨̡̳̼̘̩͇̭͛̎̔̈͜ͅǧ̷̢͇̣̮̪̮͙̋͂̾͛̈͑̽̉̈́͂͜ͅ ̷̨̨̡͚͍̞̺̼̩͖̥͔̪͕͙́͒̑ḭ̴̧̭͇͈̫̟͖̘̯̳̦̇́̑͝ͅt̶̛͍͙̫͙̙͖͇̃̃̃̈͊͗̏̌͘̕̕͠ ̴̧̭̼̘͔̭̦̺̮͊̎͐͒̓ͅs̵̼̦̟̰̙̱̘͓̓̾̇̋͛̆̈́̐̇͘̚͝͠͝ĩ̶̧̤͕̘̯̙̻͎́n̵͉̮͔͔̳̹͍͛̄̇́͊̔c̴͈͔̼̒͒̓̂͜ę̷̰̜̩̳͈͚̤̼̺͎̖̜̓̌͋́̉̓̏̋́́̂͝͝ͅͅ ̶̦̭̑ẙ̴̗͉̦͆̈́̃͐̈́̌̔̋̊̈́̓̕͠͝—̴̧̳͇̩̺͚͚͍̻͚̰͑̅̎͊͝ ̷̛̝̖̯̠͆̓̿̚͠**

*** No.**

I look under the breastplate and nod. "Then why not take it off? And don't that out of context. Ha." I nod again and sat up, trying to look for a way to take the armor off.

After feeling around for a bit, Sleeper's hands found themselves at my lower back and pulled something from behind me. It made the armor feel a lot more loose.

Next she went to my neck and pulled something else there, which made the breastplate to fall into my lap.

Y/N moved her hands to pick up the piece of metal and placed it behind where our heads would lay. "That any better, fearless leader?" She asked while trying to hide a giggle.

For the third time in under thirty minutes, I nod. "Yeah. A lot. Thanks." I hum quietly.

Sleeper slid back down so she could lay down. I did the same after sliding off my shoes and shin plates.

***I feel like I'm naked.**

**Ÿ̸̮̲̞̂͑̾̿̊͛͐̂͝ọ̸̢͕̟̭̭̞̒̂̓̆͐̂͜͝ų̶̲̤͖͚̘̝̲̮̻̮̹̈́̈́́͜ͅ ̵̯̼̰̲̞̘̱͚͓̯̠̽̔̓̚̚͜͝͠d̴̟̖͔̣̞̲̣̦͍̩̤̂͜í̶̙̤͙̣̠̑͗͝ś̴̡̫̙͍̦̗̼͕̹̺̩̯̦̦̏̈̐͌́̊̏̄́͋̈́͠ͅg̸̮͉̲̰̜͎̼͈͇̲̝͚̬͎̽̇u̴̦̞̣̙͗͋̊̆̾̅̎̀͑͊̿̕̕ṣ̶̺̯̯͗͐͛͆t̶̡̨̨̛̞̭̙͕̱̱̬͝ï̷͙͓̲͗̏̓͆̆ͅn̸̨̧̛͎̖̯̪͈͖͔̦̟͇̓̒̐͆̇̄̐ͅͅģ̶̳͉̠̮͋̊̄͒́̿̅͗̚̕͠ ̸̧̞͖̲̝͍͍̻͖̘̹͓̹̖͊̾̓̈́͗̒̉̊͑̈́̒̚͠͠p̸̫̞͉̞͚͔͓̖̮͚͍͆̃ĩ̸̺̣̩̹͓̑̂͆̂̽͌̾̈͘͠͝ͅg̸̖̥̖͍̰̖̪͆͐̒̈́̚.̴̥̃̂͗̄̾̀̈́̇̚͝͠ ***

**_*Shut the fuck up._ **

She smiled as I got back into the position and grabbed onto my arm. "You look tense. Chill out! We'll be out of here soon, but in the mean time you need to relax." She said in an almost normal voice.

I open my mouth to speak but she beats me to it. "And no buts! This is a time to sleep and let everything go for a few hours."

Leaving no room for argument, Sleeper turned to face away from me and laughed to herself as she pulled the blanket over her head.

"G'night, Kris." She hummed softly. I sighed in response, going back to not trusting my voice to respond. Just like in the overworld.

***If you could even call it that..**   
***Probably the real world..?**   
***Everything here is so surreal so I wouldn't be surprised.**

It didn't take long considering Y/N's sleeping habits. I airily chuckled to myself, opting to lay in the same position as the events of today finally hit me.

It's funny how this all happened because of Alphy's and her damned chalk. Apparently asking the school for a smartboard was to hard for her, even if she were to ask someone else like mom.

The entire fall was weird too. It felt like something was happening. It felt like extreme déjà vu.. But not? It's a constant thing, yet it's never felt like this for this long before.

I felt Y/N's body moved after a while, I didn't expect her to be a restless sleeper. But, then again, it wouldn't be surprising.

She soundlessly moved her arm over to my shoulder, slowly her body towards mine. My nose scrunched and my eyebrows furrowed. I didn't expect her to be a cuddly type of person.

Sleeper lifted her leg up, wrapping it around one of mine. I sigh as I give in and wrap my arm around her waist. It wouldn't hurt to return the affection. Though, it does feel weird hugging someone like this. It had been awhile since I had done this. The last time being in first grade with my fake girlfriend.

Funny thing is, I never really consented to dating her. It was only for a family thing that I got dragged into. She just took the entire thing to far.

By now, Sleeper had pulled me into a tighter hug. The side of of her face laid in between my neck and the top of my chest. Rather than on her settling on her waist, my hand moved up subconsciously moved up to her back and rubbed it gingerly.

The surrounding area was quiet and peaceful, other than a few shuffles from inside of Seam's shop, the walking of the inhabitants of this world, and wind blowing through the short grass.

The sound of everything had soon managed to lull me closer to sleep not long after. It was surprising, it took me much longer to sleep back home. It got tiring soon, no pun intended, but it was easy to get used to. But it soon got annoying.

I stopped rubbing Y/N's back a while back after I realized her breathing slowly began to become more ragged, so, if anything it was a mild nightmare. I doubt that it would do anything to jolt her awake.

I lifted the hand that wasn't resting on her back up to her hair, seeing as how it was cramping and managed to stop her from twitching around. I used my nails to scratch her scalp since it seemed to make her relax at some point before.

It did manage to do so which resulted in Sleeper laying still and hugging me tighter. Just as the other, my hand on her head stopped rubbing a few minutes after her all movement ceased other than the rise and fall of her chest to signal she was still breathing.

After the small episode, I quickly fell asleep. The feeling of her body against mine giving me a sense of comfort.  
  
  


**Y/N's Point of View**   
  
  


" **Boo**! **Are you scared yet**?"


	9. on the road again

**Kris' Point of View**   
  
  


I felt my consciousness come back to me after a while. It did take me quite a while to actually sit up and stretch though.

"K-Kris!" I heard Ralsei exclaimed after I opened my eyes. Sleeper and Susie stood behind him, seeming to be doing their own things. It seemed as though they froze up as soon as they heard Ralsei say my name.

Lifting my head up and down in a half greeting, I pushed the blanket off of myself and folded it neatly with the one that was under me. "How was you're uh— nap..?" The reptile asked me as I placed the cover on the ground.

I simply lifted my thumb as I picked up my breastplate, strapping it on quickly so we could hurry up and get a move on. The other three seemed to work as quick as me, but they also seemed to be a lot clumsier.

*** I would compare it to something, but this is the first time we've camped together..**   
*** I should ask Sleeper or Ralsei.**   
*** I doubt that Susie would give me a clear answer if I asked her..**   
*** Or any answer at that.**

**Ȉ̷̫̱̖̼̫̗͚̩̞̅̒̔̌͒̑͂̃ ̵̨͍̮̣̩̗͇̲̯̳̙̑̓̑͛̎ą̴̜͇͈̘̖͔͔̯̫̝̺͈̐ͅd̶̬͈̙̮̞̊͐̈́̈́͒͂͒̎̇̆̃̕v̵͑̓̓̈́ͅi̴̳̝̤̲͇̪̿̓̉͒s̷̢̧̩͈̻̟̝͇̳̠̗̩̔̀̔ͅe̷̘͓̲̤͔̗̒̋̂̌̎͒̑͛ ̷̨̤͎͙͍̫̙̣̹̗̳̫̮̥̠͆̍͌̔̊̍͐̓͛̌̽̚͝͝͝y̶̢͈̗͍̣̖͔̥̹̫͍̲͚̋̇͛͗͗͛͜͜͝ó̷̧̦͕̣̪͕̼̠͉͜û̵̯̻͚̣̲̙͙̻̠̗͕̳͖̱ͅ ̵̧̝̣̱̥̬̬̹̯͍͊͗̈́̈́̑͊̊̄͊͊͑͊̕͝ḑ̸̘̝̰̞͖͍̺̥͍͉̣̯͇̉̍̿̅͒̃͛͗̕͠o̵̱̩͓̒͗̉̊̋͆͘͝n̶͕͎̼̫̰͆̆̄̄'̸̨͙̫͙̙̤̺͎̼̘͇̦̠̰̾͛̎̄̐̌̔̏͑͗t̸̨̬̞̙̠̼̮͗͂͗͑͗̌̋̃͛̒́̉̒̚͝ ̵͙̲̂̍͘t̶̛̬͔͈̪̎̅͆̂̔͛̏̈́̌͛̿͊͘h̶̨̗͍͈̙͔̹̘͉̯͕͚̯͖͂͌́͗͑͘ȁ̸̘̻̇̋̾̔̇̒͊̅̂̈̊ţ̷͒̓̓͋͋̆̕.̴̺̟͊̊͐͒̚͜.̸̧̹͙͉̗̩̙͇͍̌̉̂̈̓̃̑̈̒́͗̊ͅ!̷̡̹̖̰̩̣̘̖͔̿̍͌̃̽͘ͅ** *****

*** And why is that..?**

**C̵̢̱̽̓ã̵̡̱̹̿̍̀̌̈͛͆̌͛̓ņ̵͓̟̯̝̣͍̑̒̄͊͂̔̌̚ͅ'̶̜͚͔̽t̴͎̗̬̖̳̟͍̫̲̲͙̠̏̓̄̈́͐̄̚ͅ ̷̨̛͈͙͕͇͒̅̌̈́̋t̷̢̛̮͈̣̥̻͕͍͖̼̲̱̾̉̀̈́̂͛̒̓͘͜͠e̷͉̗̠̞͓͖̰̼̞͎̍ͅl̸̮̝̾̿̉́̌̒̕ļ̵̥̲̙͖͔͔̫̭̫̯̬̱̭̐̈̈̋̔̿̎͜ ̸̛̖̫̝̼̜̠̜̳̀̍̊͊͜y̵̲̭͚̦͍̤̱̪̙̲͋̉̂͐̓̽̿́̈́͂̀́o̶̢͓̱͓͔͙̤͔͐̅̃̂u̸̢̢͈̟̪͉̭̬̞̳̱̺͑͗̃͆̈̒͒̊͜͜!̵̛̣̞͙̙̾̃͋ ̶̭̦͖͖̗̪̱̫͚̫̍͊I̴̧̢̢̼̦̰̼̯͖̗͍̟̫̟̐̊͜͝t̴͇̳̿̍̈̃͆̉̃̓̾̎͂̕͘͝'̵̳̼̫̹̩͈͙̟͆̎̄̎̀͠s̴̮̬͕̬̼͕͙̪͔͆͗͘͜ ̵̢̡̩̜̺̺̪͈͙̞̓̏̄͆͑̎͋̃̎͠ą̶̫͈͚̱̥̬͍͇̬̗̥͉͉̏̌̇͐͗̏̚͠ ̷̧͓̦̳͕̲̥͙̱̫̃̎͋͜͝s̸̡̛̝͎͔̟̤̼̱̽͊̽̆̏͆̽̒͑̊͑̍̚ͅͅẽ̶̯̱̬̂̽̊̉̕c̷̛͔̣̋̍͂̎̑̃̌͊͋̋̽̾r̵̢̨̗͎̰̼͚͖̣͎͌̉͛̓͋̊̐̚͝ë̶̛̪́͑͑̓̆̑̈́̃͐̓͝ẗ̷̛̙̠̻̜̗͎̺̝͎͓̖̣́͒̔͗͂!̵̡̮͔̠̺̣̰̌̽̏͜** *****

*** Bullshit.**

After that, the voice seemed to shut up and left me to my thoughts. I was extremely happy to say the least. I just couldn't show it. Not that I wanted to. I just didn't want to come off as insane.

"We should get going." Sleeper said as she stepped out of the shop. It's not surprising to me that she had magically appeared and disappeared from my time of being sucked into the vortex of my mind.

Ralsei, Susie, and I nodded. Though, Susie and Ralsei kept their distance and gathered their scarf and ax. This left Sleeper and I to collect the blankets.

The process wasn't long considering the dark prince and wannabe eighties kid had already put their sheets into a pile, neatly folded. Which was most likely done by Ralsei.

Once Sleeper and I had finished, the four of us began to walk on to the next area. Susie and Ralsei were much further in the lead with Sleeper trailing not too far away from them. This left me in the back slightly confused honestly.

Walking past a door frame gave me the incentive to try and talk to one of the members of our group. I snap a couple of times which manages to catch Sleeper's attention since she had lagged behind a bit to look at the frame.

She turns back with a forced look on her face, which was strange for her. Her expression is usually just a resting bitch face.

"What is it?" Y/N hummed as she stopped so I could catch up to her. This also allowed me to see that Ralsei and Susie were further up ahead talking to Lancer.

I motioned her closer as I opened my mouth to talk. I couldn't talk very loud and I honestly don't feel like making any absurd hand motions. "What's wrong with you three?" I spoke lowly, my voice still not used to allowing anything going past it.

The female quirked an eyebrow as she shook her head. "I'm good, we're just put on edge." She answered briefly before going back to walking. My eyes narrowed as I shook my head in confusion.

"Why's that?" I ask as I catch up to her. Sleeper shrugged while dodging the question. "Our own things I guess." She mumbled, wanting to get off of the topic.

I leave it be after that, not wanting to make her anymore uncomfortable. It was obvious she was lying, but I doubt that she would be willing to tell me anything. I could always try with Ralsei. Though that would be a fifty-fifty gamble as well.

Lancer had run off by the time we had met up with the rest of the group. "Y/N! Kr-Kris!" The dark prince said as he turned back to face us.

Ralsei looked past me and towards Sleeper, giving her a concerned look. In turn, she only waved it off and pulled the corner of her lips back to thin them out and frown.

Four pink Crayola play-doh monsters take their positions in front of all of us. It didn't take long to defeat any of them, it was just the same process of doing a specific action for the enemy, trying to get Susie to do the action, and then Susie just going ahead and hitting Barry.

After the fight, we got seventy dark dollars. Next up in our path was a gate with a puzzle in front of it. On the gate was a sign that Ralsei went up to read.

"H.. Huh?! The instructions are vandalized..!" He said while stumbling back as he attempted to face us. "It says.. _Thoust fools, thou will_ never _figure it out now_! Ruining instructions.. That's definitely against the rules!"

Ralsei turned back around and examined the sign once again, then turned back around. "Then it, um, says _ps - I make my own rules - RK_."

Susie snorted as she picked up Sleeper and dashed across the puzzle and to the other side of Ralsei. "Why don't we just climb over this spiked fence."

"Umm, because then we'd get impaled and die..?" Ralsei responded with a perplexed look on his face.

Susie grinned as she positioned Sleeper so that she was straddling her neck and head in between her thighs. "Cool, I'll work on that and you do the puzzle."

Sleeper scrunched up her nose. "It's a simple fucking puzzle. Just push the boxes to the buttons then we can get the fuck up outta here." She said as if she was annoyed.

I wouldn't say this is a new thing coming from her since everyone at our school has either heard or seen her act like this, but I just don't want to go and risk her yelling at me for being to slow.

Going up behind one of the boxes and pushed it to the button and then did it to the other. Ralsei didn't give me praise until a few seconds later unlike when he would usually just give it right away.

"W-wa-ho, you did it.. Kris..! Great job!"

"Damn. Didn't get to impale myself."

"Don't fucking try it." Y/N sneered quietly to Susie as she yanked her hair gently. The reptilian went through the gate and looked up to Sleeper to whisper something to her. I couldn't hear because it was so quiet, surprisingly.

Ralsei looked back to me and slightly lifted and lowered his head to silently say " _Let's go_."

The prince went at a much slower pace than Susie did, which in turn let me catch up to him. I placed a hand on his shoulder gingerly while trying to not scare him.

Even when I did this it caused him to jump. "Oh, Kr-ris!" He said, which caused Susie and Sleeper to look back at us for a few seconds before placing their focus back on each other. They weren't joking or laughing like earlier, but they seemed much more serious.

I mouth out my words slowly so that he can hopefully keep up with me while also pointing to the other three and making a thumbs up. "What's wrong with all of you?" Ralsei's eyebrows furrow as he repeats trying to make sure he was right. I nod as Sleeper calls out to the two of us. "Hey, fight's going on, hurry up."

Ralsei's eyebrows relaxed as he apologized. "I'll answer you later, okay?" He said cautiously as he went to go help. I sighed in frustration as I joined as well.

One hathy and two rudinns stood in front of the group, keeping our way blocked off from a red and black path.

The fight was short since it was like the monsters were under-leveled and Susie was focused more on attacking them rather than trying to listen to Ralsei and Sleeper's coaxing.

We got one hundred dark dollars and continued on our path. There was a blue sign off to the side, as well as white chess pieces. The ones with the ball for a top.

" _When you step into the light, you'll return to where you were before_." Ralsei read out from behind me. He wasn't to close, but he was far away enough to still be able to read it.

Six tiles ahead was a blinding white light that went back and forth between each aisle. It was easy, just avoid the white and you should be fine.

I took a step forward and the trio followed after me. As soon as the light had left the right side and went to the left, I went to the middle and quickly made my way to the right one once the light had come to the middle.

After the light dimmed, I stepped over to the middle and the light came on in the right aisle. After that, we were done with that puzzle.

We moved on and a winding path came up. After a few more steps, one of the chess pieces jumped off of their perch and attacked us.


	10. gbg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can u tell i dont like comin up with chapter names lol

**Ralsei's Point of View**   
  
  
  


The battle was an easy one, all I did was sing my lullaby twice to keep Susie (and it accidentally made Y/N groggy) from attacking any enemies and to easily spare them.

I gently shake the larger female awake so we could begin to move again. Up ahead was another one of the switching lights. I figured it was best to avoid it. Honestly, I was scared to touch it myself.

Thankfully, Kris leads us through it and up to Lancer, who was facing away from us. "Ha, ha, ha," The Skeleton prince hummed. "So you've begun to pass the Great Board." His voice was what it usually was, but it seemed as though he was trying to make his voice have a darker feeling.

"The halfway point to our castle.. Hmpf! Very impressive." Lancer said, more to himself than anything though. "It's a shame," He said as he turned to face us. "You won't make it any further!"

"My guys are gonna smash you to blood! Splooshing blood! Very gross and bad!" He yelled out as he kicked a bucket in front of himself. "Hey, purple girl, was that scarier?"

Susie seemed to get offended by this. She snarled as her brows furrowed. "Why are you asking _me_?" She seemed to argue. "Because you're really cool at being terrifying! I wanna be as scary as you!"

"You.. You want to be like me?" Susie said in astonishment. Her eyes were wide while her eyebrows went from annoyed to confused.

Lancer answered without hesitation. "Yeah!" He exclaimed as he pumped his fist in the air. This made Susie sneer and shake her head in disbelief. "Well, that's stupid."

Susie frowned when she saw Lancer's face fall. She huffed out of her nostrils and groaned quietly. "But, uhm, the new laugh.. Isn't as awful. Plus.. saying you'd turn us into blood is.. uhh.. cool."

Her finger went out and pointed to what we all probably were thinking about. ".. What the hell is up with the bucket, though?"

"It's to put the blood in."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I'm not, uhm, supposed to make a mess.."

They both got quiet after that note. No one spoke until a few beats later. "Anyway, thanks for your feedback! I'm really feeling scary!"

"Yeah.. Uhm.. No problem, I guess. Ha.. ha.." Susie seemed to freeze up and become awkward. I guess she just wasn't used to being complimented. ".. So are your guys gonna attack us, or.." Y/N said between thinned lips and gritted teeth.

Lancer paused and nodded. ".. Oh! Yeah! .. I was so excited I forgot to bring any guys." This made Y/N squint her eyes and raise the corner of her top lip. "How do you remember to bring a bucket but not some men?"

The prince waved her off and gave a small smile. "But next time, it'll be the end for—" He cut himself off. "Hey, I've just been calling you guys clowns.. Does your team have an official name or something?" He said in realization.

I jump up and clap while turning around. I brought my hands out to grab his arm but quickly retracted. "Oh, Kris! We should come up with a name!"

"Then it's decided! Everyone puts a name in the bucket!" Lancer said excitedly as he handed all of us a small piece of paper.

All of us wrote something and deposited it into the bucket. Once we were done, Lancer brought the bucket up to his chest. "Alright, everyone's put in their entries!"

"Blue person," Lancer said as he pointed to Kris. "You can choose since you look like you don't care."

Kris pulled all the papers out and onto his hand. In it was a crumpled one, one labeled " _LANCER!!_ ", and two that were neatly folded. One, which was mine, was only folded so that it was easy to open. The other was folded and seemed to be scratched shut with a nail.

Our leader stared at each one before choosing the one that was crumpled up. Lancer snatched it out of his hand and smoothed it out before his face seemed to scrunch. "I don't think I'm allowed to say this one.." He grumbled under his breath.

Susie grinned. "It's pronounced _The Shit Squad_." Lancer took a step back. "Woah! I'm not allowed to say tier- _two_ swear words!" Y/N made the same face as before.

"What the fuck is tier-one then?" She asked while shaking her head towards Lancer. This made him shrug. "I'm not sure, but you four's collective dad must be very cool."

I look down and rub the lower part of my face into my scarf. "Er, could we perhaps consider a different name?"

"Ralsei, you don't _have_ to be in our squad," Susie interjected. Y/N rolled her eyes. "I don't _want to_ be a piece of shit." She responded. Susie gave a light punch to her shoulder as she rolled her eyes.

Ignoring what had happened between the two, the prince perked up. "Yeah! How about I be in the squad and you be the bad guy?" Lancer suggested with a large grin.

"I'll call my dad once we're done here! Blue man, pick another since you couldn't agree on the last one!"

Kris did as told and chose the one that was folded tightly together. Lancer did the same as before and looked at it strangely. "Gay.. _Gay Baby Gang_..?" He said with a tilt of his head.

Y/N stifled a laugh while Susie heaved a breath before bringing a hand up to the bridge of her snout and rubbing it with a grin. Lancer seemed to look at us expectantly. "What's a _gay_?"

This seemed like a breaking point for the two girls. Both had to step away as they had begun laughing hardly— though it was more like they were wheezing.

This left me as the only one to explain it. "Uh.. Uhm.. Gay is when.. Two guys really like each other.. And—" Lancer tilted his head. "So like you and Blue man?" I raise my hands and shake them.

"NO! No! Nothing like that. Uhm.. Do you know how a boy and a girl really love each other? Then they become girlfriend and boyfriend?" I ask, which allowed Lancer to nod when he finally understood. "Well imagine that, but with two boys. Boyfriend and boyfriend."

Lancer nodded but had another question. "What about girl and girl?" He hummed. I thought for a moment. It had been so long since I had been the term it was hard to remember. "I believe lesbian? They could also be called gay, but lesbian is a more common term."

"So.. if you and Blue man aren't gay.. Are Susie and the loser together?" I shrug. "I'm not entirely sure, people can act lovey-dovey but not be together if that makes sense."

Lancer nodded once more. Susie and Y/N had come back to our group now. "We're not dating," She hummed with a wink. "We're fiancées." The reptilian was quick to push her head down. "No the fuck we are not," She growled. "We're just old friends, she would come over to my house all the time."

" _Ah damn.. Okay then.. Fuck you too_." Y/N whispered as she moved her head from under her hand to stand up fully. " _I thought we were a slow burn fanfic but I guess not."_

Lancer laughed as he turned around to leave. "I'm gonna go ahead and call my dad! See you later _Gay Baby Gang_!" This made Y/N to take a sharp intake of breath to cover up her laughter once again. "That was a joke, but okay."

The prince had a smile in his voice as he skipped away. "Can't wait to tell dad about the new words I learned!"

Getting back into the formation we once had, Kris lead us forward and onto another one of the flashing white floors. This one seemed much more difficult than the ones before, but Kris managed to make it in one go.

Three of the chess pieces hopped off of their stands and ran after us, launching us into another battle. We used the same plan as last time, this time with an extra move. I'm really just glad that we didn't have to come across anyone harder yet.

When we had finished the battle, the was two monsters, one short and one tall. One looked like a flower while the other looked like— what I had been taught and seen— a hedgehog. Kris looked between the two and went for the shorter one.

"Woah there, horse. Ponmem're scare, but all'n they're doin' is following the king. Us on the board used to have our own boss.. Those'n were peaceful times." The monster reminisced. "But now, even the boss's been reduced to the king's peon.."

They paused before coughing. "Where're my manners. My name's Mr. Elegance. Those holes on my face're my nostrils, not my eyes.. Can still see out of them though."

Kris made his way over to the flower monster next, holding his arms up as if to defend himself. "Fear not— we, unlike the simple ponmen, possess full faculty over our actions."

"I, Mr. Society, am far to intelligent to ever bow down to such a tyrant!" He said as he brought his arms down. "That is unless he asks me.. He's very scary, you see."

Mr. Society motioned to us with a demanding action. "What? You think you possess the power to topple that brute?" His mood inflated. "Yes! Yes! I'm sure everyone will support you! Go for it! .. Just as long as I don't have to participate!"

And with that, we continued our way to the castle. Heads held high and moods inflated, we moved onward! Well, at least mine, Y/N's was lowered as though she was tired while Kris and Susie had on indifferent faces. I couldn't blame any of them, this was a really stressful situation after all.


	11. k. round

**Y/N's Point of View**  
  


*** So..**  
*** Ralsei got pushed to where he is now..**  
*** Because some dumbass of a man.. stole it..?**  
*** That means technically speaking, I should call him prince..**  
*** Or king..**  
*** Or something like your royal highness.**

I stare into the area we were headed for next, seeing Lancer's outline. My vision was so out of focus that I couldn't tell whether he was facing us or not.

*** He's probably waiting on us.**  
*** We're probably the most entertainment we're gonna get all week.**

Susie grabbed my hand and pulled me away from Kris before he could grab mine. He looked up at her as if he were trying to challenge her before leading our group to the next area where it only took us a couple of steps after talking to the pair of monsters for us to encounter Lancer again.

"Hohoho.. Well step on my boots." He said, turned away from us.

"If it isn't the g— gay?" The skeleton started off, looking over his shoulder to the King for some sort of confirmation.

He grinned triumphantly when he received a nod. "Gay baby gang!" Susie covered her snout with her hand to cover her growing smile.

"You boys and girl or girls had better turn back while you can." Lancer warned, turning his head back to face the rest of his compressed body.

King's nose scrunched up as he thought. "Lancer!" He called out. "What is it this time?" His voice had some sort of annoyance to it.

The skeleton brought his hands in front of his body, doing something we couldn't see. "Hohoho.. I'm simply warning you.." He then sharply turned to us. "Something _extremely_ dangerous is lying ahead!"

"Hohoho! It's actually really inconvenient!"

He moved closer to us, his mouth closing as he smiled nervously. "Ha! I can't go home at all because I'm so scared!"

Susie seemed to look nervous as well. Sweat was falling down her face. "Wh.. What is it?" She asked, her voice almost cracking.

Lancer moved out of the way, giving us room to move by. Kris looked back at Susie and I, his mouth opening as if he were going to say something.

It closed just as quick as it opened, opting to lead us up ahead to see whatever Lancer was talking about.

It was a.. _thing_..

"Why the frick is there a red checker piece with a dog's face bouncing us and down like some nineteen-thirties cartoon." I ask, extending my pointed hand towards the monster.

The Prince shrugged as he moved foreward to lean down to match it's level. "Oh, hey, little guy.." He said in a quiet voice.

"That? That's what you're afraid of?" Susie asked, a perplexed look coming upon her face.

The bottom half of Lancer's face looked astounded. "W.. Wow, lesbians!" He looked back to Prince to make sure he was correct again, he received a nod. "You aren't scared?"

*** Let's go lesbians !!**

I shook my head, a snicker coming out of my mouth. "He looks like some sorta candy."

"For real," Susie said in a smug tone. "Why would we be? What's it gonna do? Eat us?"

Susie brought his hands back in front of his body, fidgeting with his fingers. "Hm, well, no, normally..—" He was cut off by the creature stepping onto the last tile in the middle of the pathway, a path of darkness connected to it.

The three horizontal tiles glowed a white, doing nothing but dropping a crown onto it's head. We all watched as it landed.

The monster did one of those Mario things, bopping up and down twice before doubling in size. It then grew legs like Patrick in the Spongebob Movie. It did a roar and turned to face us, making us all flinch and jump back.

"— It crushes people to death, I think." Lancer finished, recollecting himself from the mini-heart attack.

*** Ah, fuck.**  
*** My first real battle.**

We all got into our positions, Kris on the far left, King and I in the middle, and Susie on the far right. Instead of me being closest to Kris like in previous battles, Prince was, pushing me closer to Susie. Said female had decided to place me closer to her. Most likely because of what happened when Kris—

..

..

.. Huh..?

What was I talking about?

It probably wasn't important anyways..

The prince said something I wasn't able to catch.

The next thing I know, I see the..

*** What's it called?**  
*** A K. Round?**  
*** Sounds cute, but looks are deceiving.**

The K. Round was glowing white, but it occasionally went away. It was almost distracting.

"Please watch out for Susie and her ax!" Prince warned, bowing down as he did. "They can hurt quite a lot!" It seemed as though it didn't understand what he said.

Susie then unexpectedly hit them. Kris was lost in thought, not noticing that the K. Round had selected him to attack.

"Kris!" Prince yelled, watching as his soul got pulled from his body. He then turned to me, a panicked look his his eyes. "Y/N! Make your shields!" The monster bleated.

I nod with an unsure look on my face as I turn back to witness the K. Round get up on it's toes. Kris' soul was in the middle of the space put between us and the enemy, it just sat there, doing nothing.

*** Well..**  
*** He's not moving so that should be easier..**

I brought my arm up, focusing all my energy into creating a shield— or at least I hoped it would be— to place over his soul. As the K. Round jumped up to stomp on it, a dome stopped it just before it could make contact.

The top seemed to cave in, just barely touching Kris' soul. I tried putting more force into the dome to the point that my arm started to shake.

All my hard work paid off because the enemy (who was still jumping on the top) seemed to be launched up, causing some damage.

Looking down at the bubble, the top had been bouncing around as if it were some type of bubble while the blue knight's soul was thrashing around inside of it. It continued to do so until I did a few— admittedly weird— finger movements to find some way to disperse the dome.

When the soul got snapped back into it's body, he seemed to be visibly winded. Kris' shoulders were heaving up while his posture was much more slouched compared to his usual board one.

"Are you okay, Kris..?" The King asked, leaning forward to try and get a glimpse of the other male's face. Looking over to Susie, she had a suspicious look on her face. Out of the very few times I've seen her eyes, this was the one time I've seen them squinted.

*** She looks blind.**  
*** She always looks blind, though.**

Turning my head back to the Prince and Kris, the latter was slowly nodding his head, stopping to look at the three of us. His breathing had gotten back under control while his spine had begun straightening itself again.

To put the icing on the cake, he even gave us a small smile. It made a chill go down my spine.

Susie grabbed my arm, slowing dragging me towards her, it was just barely noticeable. "I don't trust this new Kris," She muttered, bringing her head down to speak into my ear. "Be careful around him.

I wearily nod before turning my attention back to the problem at hand.

*** As cute as that was, it just doesn't seem like Kris would do that.**  
*** And the chilled feeling?**  
*** Something just doesn't feel right..**  
*** I'll talk to Prince about it later.**

Our turn came now that our checkup was done. Prince and I did a deep bow and the K. Round bowed back and made it's crown loosen. "That's it, gang!" The goat exclaimed.

"If we can get the crown off.." I mumble, watching the enemy head bang. "It should turn back into a little smaller form!"

Prince nodded happily. "Susie! Help us bow at it, please!" The female frowned, shaking her head. "Nah," She got her ax in a ready to strike position. "It's crown'll come off.."

*** Fuck..**

A mix of a snarl and a grin appeared on her face. "When I smash this guy to the _ground_!"

The King had that sad and disappointed look on his face when Susie swung her ax at the enemy, Kris following right after. A look of shock came on everyone's face after that.

*** Huh ??**  
*** Kris ??**  
*** Attacking ??**  
*** Huh ??**

"He's his own person. If he attacked the damn thing, he attacked it." Susie groaned, regaining her composure the quickest.

My lips thin while my eyebrows furrow.

*** As much as I would like to believe that, something tells me that he's—**

..

It happened again?

As often as I forget to do something, it never happens whenever I think..

Most likely just stress. We've been down here for a while after all.

King got selected to be attack again, it was trickier to dodge, but he did an overall good job. I raised a few shields to help deflect any he couldn't see.

When the attack was done, the crown was only about twenty-percent loose, which made this battle even more of a pain.

Our attacks were just rinse and repeat at this point. Ralsei and I bowing, the K. Round bowing back, Kris and Susie attacking.

Everything was okay on my side.. Up until I got chosen to dodge.

I nervously laugh as my soul got removed from my body. My sight went from where I physically stood to where my heart was floating.

*** Oh this is trippy—**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> susie: what's it gonna do? kill us?  
> y/n: that would be ideal so yeah ig  
> susie: no-

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not sure if anyone would be interested, but i made a playlist for this book!  
> it's under the account -wavering if you're interested


End file.
